HOTD Darkly
by Just Grim
Summary: Its Highschool of the dead with an original character, Darkly. Winning the prize, he goes to Japan. It was like the Titanic (looked great but then everyone died.) He joins the original members of the story to the very end, but wanders about going back to America to save his family, but he's been keeping some secrets as well. This was my very first story on here. Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the gang

**this was my first story on here. It took lots of time to do and it is complete. But I myself do not like it. I might rewrite it, but that'll be some day. Not today. Anyway, the first chapter I am proud of however. But the rest... Varies.**

It was too early to tell what could happen, you know. But I couldn't help but watch the day pass by, it's always beautiful in Japan. I'm being rude, though.

The names Darkly. well, It's Freddrick but people that read the stuff I write and things I draw... yeah. I draw alot of things like caged freaks eating people, lots of things. I don't know why, stuff like that kinda seemed cool.

I write lots of poetry and storys, poems are usually sad and my storys are usually about zombies, demons, whatever I can think of.

I moved to Japan cause there was a school prize to be a forieghn exchange student there. Huh. I never thought I'd win any thing, Really. I'm just a no one who likes drawing "scary" stuff. But when I headed to lunch, finding the riddle they had made posted every where too easy, I told them

"The answer is Blossoms."

The riddle was too long for me to remember it now, but I won.

Off I was sent to the Japanese school, Fujgima or something like that. There court yard is better looking then where I'm from, where trash is strewn all over the place.

"What are you doing on the staircase, stupid!"

I look up to see this oddly big breasted woman with pink hair. She's wearing the school girl outfit every other girl has to (Which is too short). She was talking to me

"I'm sorry, miss. Did you wanna sit here?"

trying to flirt with such a meany I said

"Why don't you sit with me? There's plenty of room."

She scoffed at me and said

"You do realize it's class time, right?"

I knew all too well it was. But the bastard that teaches that class is a creep. His names Mr. Shido, and sometimes he just stares at the girls, who seemed to of been swooned by his hand gestures and bravada of sorts.

"Don't you, too?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a slightly agitated look and said "I'm visiting a friend..."

As friendly as I try to be, I say "Why don't we introduce ourselves. My names-"

"Darkly, I heard about you. You draw some odd stuff."

I smirked and said "I draw alot of things. Now whats your name?"

She looked around the room, still putting up that agitation like a mask. She said "My names Takagi."

"Nice to meet you, Takagi. You're very beautiful."

Her face had slightly tinted to red. She looked back up at me with the same slight aggitation and said "I know I am! I'm a genius, too."

"I bet you are," I replied. "I can kinda see it in you."

She said "Of coarse you can! Now, I need to see another idiot."

She walked up the stairs, her boobs slightly in my face but left after the sounds of footsteps reached further away from my ears. She seems like a decent sort, just gotta crack the egg a bit. You know, it's a shell she's using. I've met people like that before.

I popped my ear phones in, and took out my sketch pad. I was listening to something from one of my favorite bands. So it was going to be tranquil yet... I always have to draw something out of the normal. So I drew a woman in the midst of darkness. That was what I intended, it takes longer then just drawing it. By the way, her head was a skull and her boobs were like that one Takagi chicks.

In the process of drawing the slender back of the skull faced woman, a whole group of the other students topled me to the floor, my art peice scralled over to a locker. I tried to get up but each time I did, some idiot stepped on me.

What was their deal?

Once I got up, I noticed a few pale figures coming from the left side of the hall way. They staggered like drunks and moaned like they had been unable to speak properly. I sat back and watched them, seeing as how they weren't close enough to me.

Maybe there blind, because they didn't notice me at all. I was right in the open, too. Huh. Are those guys the ones there running from? They look easy enough to beat up. But I didn't care... well, I kinda did. But right now, I needed to get my sketch pad and my pencil.

I got up and walked over to the dark blue lockers, they looked nice and neat. Still don't know where mine is, but I didn't really need to know. I picked up my sketch pad, there was something on it. Some... blood.

"I don't remember adding that..."

I looked back to see if I could find my pencil, wondering what I could do to make this still work.

But in my face was a pair of teeth painted in crimson and hands pulling me down. This girl smelled of decay, the kind you find on road kill. Her teeth lunging at me as I held her back. I didn't want a love bite from a chick I hardly knew and smelled really bad.

"Get off, me." I said.

She egnored me, hellbent on biting me. "I said get off me, lady."

She acted like a tottal animal. I didn't understand why, was it some kind of disease or act? If its an act then damn, the Japanese get weirder. Then again, I don't mind.

But this girl has to get off me "I'm not going to put up with this any longer: Get off me!"

I grabbed her throat and swirved her to the floor, looking at her. Her eyes were pale white and her skin... decaying of life. I figured it out, then and there. These were zombies.

"Awesome!" I cried, my dreams of carnage answered.

Sadly, not the right place but it'll do. I grabbed her by the teeth as she gagged and growled, and I ripped her head apart.

Her fore head lying on the floor. I stood up from the ground, looking at this girls decapitated body. I didn't get to know many of these people. Yet all of a sudden I grew this feeling in my gut, like... Regret? I haven't felt that in awhile, except when it came to watching porn. Solidarity to the Porn girls, right?

Yet, turning back I could see more of those grey freaks coming, their mouths open and there voices so dead.

Heh, dead. That's what they were. Dead.

But I couldn't stand against what could get an entire school. So I ran, looking for some other survivors. Maybe even that pink haired chick.

Who knows.

getting up to the classes above the 90's, I could see that things weren't getting better. Infact, blood was beggening to look like a decoration along with corpses eating body's and body's rising back up. What the hell is going on? Why did this happen? Better question: how?

But I wasn't going to get an answere from the sounds of peoples flesh torn off limbs like chicken fry eating folk. I ran past them all, they seemed to focus on me. I could hear footsteps following me. The nurses office was just right there, it had some japanese on the glass panel but there was the red cross. I tried to open, the handle warm to the touch. It wouldn't budge.

"Hello? Hello?!" I said, looking at the stumbling corpses walking toward me.

"I'm coming!"

I heard a surely feminine voice cry

"Just hold on!"

Okay miss. I could see the zombies were looking for the noises producer, knowing there would be meat. But I don't wanna give up my meat. It's mine. I was borne with it, so they can all screw off!

The door opened and there was this... beautiful woman. Her hair was blonde and her eyes the oddest color of a dark yellow tint. She had... huge boobies.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked in a sweet voice "Come in!"

You bet your ass I went in, and there was another dude. He wore glasses and looked like the lot of those students I saw running for their lives

"Hey!"

He said "I know you! Your that exchange student from America!"

"Hey. You already know who I am."

"Darkly, right?"

He asked, very shy and anxious. The blonde said

"That's a piacular name... Darkly."

This school nurse chick seems really nice. Too nice for me to stay unrelaxed and a bit...

"Mrs. Hisashi, there coming in!"

the kid with the glasses yells. I turn around to see it myself, their hands breaking through the glass as old blood dripped to the floor.

"Quick!" I yell

"Get to the back! I'll try to buy you guys some time!"

"What?"

The big breasted blonde asked. I looked at her with what I thought was my best smile and said

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Hisashi. I don't know if we'll meet again, but if we do we should get to know each other."

She put her hands on her lips, slightly red yet smiling. I probably shouldn't say things like that to the school nurse, but come on! She's hot!

I grab one of those steel blood transplanter bag holders and burst through the door, knocking the dead back, though not many to make me feel like I had the upper hand. Infact I think it looked pretty glem. Still, I swung that steel Ivy stand and I swung for my life! I yelled

"I'm not about to die cause of you, bastards! I went through hell to get to Japan and I plan on taking in as many sights as I can!"

The Ivy stand went through one of those things' heads and it got caught in the flesh. I tried to pull it out, tried my best. But 'They' began to swarm.

So, I ran at them and with as much force as I could muster, I pushed them back. There were so many, I was too scared to stop and look to see if they were following me. Then again, I didn't care. I just had to get them away from her.

I made my way to a hall way in the further parts of Fujima's school grounds. The dead were here too, but there was defineltley someone running in the hall way. I watched the darkness with all of it's dead cries and sensless moanings. Coming into shape came a girl with her pink pig tails and school girl dress, and a chubby boy with glasses. wait... thats that Takagi chick...

"Hey!"

I said, hoping for something. The girl only ran past me and said

"Follow us, stupid. God! I'm such a nice person."

I suppose it depends on the shells needed to hatch. Coarse, I follow her and the chubby kid with long hair. We ran the same way I just came from, yet we went inside the work shop class. Tools and wood were every where, and this guy following Takagi seemed really fascinated with the nail guns

"Takagi, right?"

The two look at me, Takagi with that annoyed face I had already began to get acquainted with, and the guy with the glasses seemed curious

"Hey. I'm Darkly. You might be that Hirano I've heard about. You seem like a smart guy, from what they say."

He smirked and said "Well, I try."

"He's not smart, he's stupid and fat!" Takagi yells.

Of course, I tell her

"Thats very rude to treat some one like that, Takagi. After all, were in an apocalypse."

She scoffed and said "That makes any diffrence? And besides, I'm a genius."

So you've said, I muttered under my breath. Of coarse, before I even notice, that Hirano guy had tottally modified the hell out of that nail gun, me and Takagi both impressed. Though the slight laugh of satisfaction he gave off kinda startled me.

I draw alot of dark stuff and I just witnessed a mutilation (even did some mutilation) but to see a friendly looking guy get so terrifying... I take that back, so Bad ass! It's just unbelievable!

The doors closed had been forced opened again, they were pouring out

"Shit!" I cried.

But Hirano fired off the first nail, his accuracy was oddly well

"Nice!"

Hirano looked at me and said "Thanks!"

And continued unloading the heavy tools on the dead. Takagi just stood behind us as 'They' were getting deader each time.

"I need more Nails!"

I looked at Takagi, who looked very insulted "Please?" I begged, still trying to win over a pretty Japanese girl.

She rolled her eyes and handed us the nails, Hirano began unloading those tools like a champ. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a champ at this sort of thing.

We ran forward, knowing all the crap we'd be getting if we stood there. But once we made it out of the room, we were cornered into the trophy case, me and Hirano trying to protect Takagi. I heard her scream

"Get away from me!"

I could see the dead thing closing in on her, her eyes searching endlessly for a weapon or a way out.

I ran to the drill gun and put it to the dead things face, pulling the trigger and watching it's face twist up like a tornado made of skin. The blood pouring from it almost disgusted me. And yet it satisfied me. Like calming the rage in my blood. Yes... it felt good. I pull the drill out and bash it's head inside it's torso, letting it fall to the ground near Takagi.

She screeched in horror and cried "I had enough! Stop it!"

My satisfaction turned into a mere sorrow, watching the pink haired girl turn her head away from me. I looked at the blood stained floor, only to see the reflection of other people appearing.

Many women, only one man. There was Mrs. Shizuka, the prettiest japanese nurse I've seen. A dark blue haired chick, and a young man with his woman. I turned to them, realizing they were real. Mrs. Shizuka ran up to me and hugged me, her big breast almost crushing my face

"You're alive!"

She cried. I didn't know she'd care about me, we had just met.

"I'm glad I at least made one friend today."

The darkly blue haired chick came up to us, her gaze was more piercing then most of the women I had seen

"I see you're new here. You can call me Saeko. I saw you defend that girl there. That was very brave of you..."

"His name is Darkly!"

We looked at the crying pink haired girl rise up and say "And why are we getting so lovey dovey!"

They all gasped in a puzzled expression of air, while I just said "Takagi, what are you-"

"I'm not stupid! I'm smarter then all of you! I'm... I'm..."

Saeko got closer to her, putting an arm around her "It's okay." Takagi looked at herself in the mirror. The image of cleanleyness I had seen her in before was gone. Blood stained her shirt and skirt, her socks rugged now.

"I... just had these clothes washed... Now my mother... My Mother will have to take these clothes to the cleaners..."

That man stood in the reflection of the mirror with her. He was a young man, an honestly handsome japanese kid. She looked up at him, her eyes and lips shaking as she stared.

I couldn't tell what was going on till she covered her face in Saekos dress shirt, sobbing hard. I knew today wasn't going to be great, but I didn't know it was going to become crazy. But we waited for her crying to stop. And it took a while.

We were all in a room, a TV on the counter. That man I saw was called Takashi, and he refuses to call the light brunette his woman, but I heard her names Rei.

I had officially met these people. Better social life then back at home. But then again... I walked in on Takagi putting on her glasses, she looked at her reflection but slightly gasped looking at me

"I didn't know you wear glasses. You look cute in glasses, Takagi."

Her face was slightly less red but still had that mask she tried hard to tape back on "My contacts keep moving."

"Okay, Takagi."

I turn from her to the others, though take a quick peak to see her bent down and her panties showing. Japan! What will you do next! I turn the TV on, The nobs on it made it difficult to navigate for a channel, but I've messed with them before. So it wasn't too complicated.

There was a woman on the Telivision, she spoke of things like a bunch of killings had happened and the police are not allowing visitors at this time. Humph. Lucky me. She turned to the gun shots, the body bags were rising like people trying to fight for life. But we knew damn well what was going on.

The camera dropped, and muffled cries were all we could hear before the happy technical problems sign came up.

"Technical problems my ass."

They all looked at me like I had the answers. And I did indeed

"There feeding people that bull crap about how everythings okay and how its just a killing pandemic. WE SAW THE DEAD RISE, YOU JACK ASSES!"

I threw my shoe at the TV, a spray of colors appeared for only a few minutes till a lady ran threw the news room before, turning to the CNN news

"We have reports of maniacs here in the US, law has been able to do very little,"

My eyes droop as well as my lips turning to a frown. "Oh God no..."

"Whats wrong, Darkly?" Mrs. Shizuka asked, actually caring for what I thought.

The news read reports of deaths, homicide and suicide a like

"No, no,no..."

It continued till the screen was done. My heart fell. My eyes widened. My emotions boiling into hatred

"NO!" I screamed, bashing my fist into the TV till all of its glass shattered into my hands and left me with blood. I sat down crying while they watched.

Mrs. Shizuka got down and hugged me, some how relieving me of my hatred

"My parents are there. My mom... My dad..."

"I'm sure there fine, Darkly. I"m sure that..."

I shook my head "No. There's no way they could. Maybe if I was there. Maybe if that god forsaken school would of sent some one else."

She looked at me and said "There's nothing you can do now. I'm sorry, Darkly..."

I sniffled and tried to hide my tears. She knew though. They all did. Takagi seemed to of looked away after I looked at her. Rei had her hands on her mouth, shocked as they all probably were. But... I didn't care.

I DIDN'T CARE!

My home was burning to the ground and I couldn't stop it... If I had just declined, maybe then...


	2. Chapter 2 Shidos perv cult

We stood above the stair case where the main door was, the dead wandering around like mindless animals.

That's what they were. Mindless animals.

"There senses are dead, just like them. We can pass them, but some ones gotta distract them."

"Why are we hiding then, Takagi?" Takashi asked angrily "Why don't you prove your hypothesis."

"Darkly?"

I turned to see Hirano, his glare a curios one "What are you doing?"

I smirked at him and said "What I want to do. You guys wait here, I'll go and take most of them on."

"What?!" Takagi cried "Are you stupid! They'll kill you!"

"Not if me and Saeko get in there."

Saeko looked at me, her Boken in hand like a sword, I said to her

"I saw your fighting skills while we were running over here. I think we could do some damage."

"Or you could just make a noise to distract them." Rei suggested. A very good suggestion, I'll say.

I digged through my pocket, hunting for an extra pencil. Till I noticed Takashi with my sketch pad, about to throw it

"Don't!" I yelled.

But it was too late, the sketches I had made were all threwn to the corner of the room. The dead followed the noise

"God damn it, Takashi!"

I ran down the stairs, after rudely grabbing Saekos Boken. She was surprised to see such a thing, as I could read on her face.

Takagi yelled "It's just a note pad! Let it go!"

But I ran over at the tens or more dead, and began bashing the Boken into their skulls. A swing of the wood play sword got faster, an action taken got fiercer. I couldn't help but feel it too easy. One was close enough for me to swing the boken at its fore head, a hunk of flesh flying through to the ceiling.

There was more bodys then dead around me. My sketch pad lied in the corner, cleaner then the floor. Sweat ran down my head, my hair matted down.

I looked at the others as they staired at me. Walking up the stairs, I gave Saeko her Boken back, who seemed a little awe struck by her unmoving surprised gaze. And I held the note pad in front of Takagi, and I told her

"It's a sketch pad."

She looked at me with a sort of fear in her eyes. I don't usually get that. And I already cried enough, I want them to know I'm an okay person.

I smirked "Just so you know, Takagi."

She still stared at me with peircing fear. Maybe I shouldn't go completly insaine about abunch of paper. But... there my art.

The way looked clear enough, the doors leading to a clear path. "Who's got the key to the bus, outside?"

Mrs. Shizuko patted her self down till she had her keys in hand, they shined like a praise of hope. I nodded at her and said "Lets go get that bus!"

Running through the doors as they opened and through the blood stained grass, there were more dead then living outside. I looked left and right for some kind of big vehicle. It sat by an empty lot, waiting for the holder of the keys

"Guys! It's over there! In the parking lot!"

Mrs. Shizuko looked at the bus, a gasp of relief and excitement as she ran to the bus. Takashi and Rei along with Hirano followed. Me and Saeko lagged a bit, I was still fighting off 'Them' with a shard of glass that I found lying around.

Saeko fought like a fast paced beast, her boken her one claw yet came down on 'them' heavy as I had used it but more swifter then I could of done with it. Takagi made her way to the bus, watching us.

We looked at each other and ran passed 'them'. her pushing them back with that practice blade as I threw the shard into the head of a dead guy.

We got on the bus as Mrs. Shizuko got the bus started, it sang like it was good to go.

"Wait!" a voice hollered outside.

I saw a tall skinny man conducting movement like a road instructor, other students running as fast as they could.

I heard Rei, her voice trembling in anger "Lets go! We don't have to take them with us!"

Takashi looked at her and said "Rei, whats wrong with you?"

She watched as Mrs. Shizuko let the students in. The teacher was still out there... Mr. Shido was still out there

"I don't like him any more then you do," I told Rei, nosing in on the conversaition "But I don't think I'd feel right leaving him to die."

A cry came from outside. We looked to see that the slender figure had stomped a students face in, their face hidden as they cried theire pain. Mr. Shido just smiled and walked away from the boy.

"I don't think Mr. Shido would feel the same about leaving someone to die." Rei remarked.

But she was right. That guy was creepy, and a pervert. But now he's a killer?

"Don't let him in!" Rei yelled.

But he was up the stairs, his steps heavier then my heart beat. He smiled at us and said "Well, thank you for your help."

"You'll regret this." Rei said in a silently bitter tone.

But I think so, too. We'll definetley regret this.

We had driven away from the school, our looks were to the windows as a mad cultist pervert said how hopefull we should be, though it was directed to his subjects. Rei and Takashi sat by each other, while I sat around the group we had formed.

"Excuse me," I heard Shido say over Saekos seat "Are any one of you the leader of this fine group?"

Saeko didn't look at the creep, but said "There's nothing such."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk"

Shido began, I glared at him when he stood infront of Shido and Kagomi

"There needs to be a leader, my dear."

"Are you running for the position?" Kagami asked in her ordinary tone.

Shido smirked

"Seeing as though your all barely in your teens-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, you."

I got up my seat and looked at him "You seem like a genuine bastard and all,"

"What?!" Shido asked, shocked.

I could hear Rei snicker a bit as I continued

"But I think your trying to take advantage of something thats been fighting all this better then you. And for one, I'm 18. So please, for your own safety, sit back down."

Some guy with blonde hair and a letter jacket got up, his face covered with a slight angry emotion. Yet hesitant "Why don't you shut up!"

Takashi looked at him and said "What the Hells your problem with him?" "I just don't like him..."

"Is it because I'm foriegn or something? Why?"

The jock only clenched his fist and said "You know!"

He raised his fist and ran at me, rage in his eyes yet there was something he held back. Still, when he got closer I grabbed his clenched hand, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

He yelled "Let go of me, Darky!"

"Why don't you let go of whatever it is you feel and stay down."

I shoved him in an empty bus seat and looked at Mr. Shido. I saw his smile, the same smile I expected him to have

"You've proven my point why we need a leader. Some one with valor, charisma. Someone like... me."

I clap my hands together, his gaze confused, as well as his pupils. Takashi and the others were probably just as confused. I let off a slight chuckle

"Very well done. Pit one of your blind cultist against me to show some image of instability. Nice idea, but you forgot something... Your not apart of our group."

The moment was stuck in a bus in the middle of the streets, Mrs. Shizuku looking for a way to turn. Rei stands by me and says

"Yeah, so why don't you get off our buss!"

Shido wiped his glasses clean with a hanker chief

"On the contrary. This is the schools bus, and -"

"Forget it, then." I tell him "I'll get off."

The others look at me, surprised and such. I couldn't blame them. I was surprised I said that myself

"You'd rather go out there, where there is no safety," Shido was saying "Then stay on our bus?"

Saeko and the others stood up "What do you mean, our bus?"

Saeko asked, her hand clenched on her Boken.

But I needed to give him an answer. So I said

"I'd rather be safe then with the real weakest link on this mobile worm." My finger shoved in his chest.

I stepped down the stairs of the bus and told Mrs. Shizuka to open the doors. But they didn't open. I looked back at her, only to see her shake her head

"NO! I don't want you to go! WE! Don't want you to go!"

I looked at her with the best sincere eyes I could make. Till in the distants I see a wildly moving bus in the distance, its wheels swirving it all over the road.

"Mrs. Shizuka..." I saw two figures run in the corner of my left eye. As I looked at them, it was Takashi and Rei.

"Oh no!" I yell.

The other bus suddenly flips over as the two go to cover, I try to yell for them to come back, but the bus combusted.

I was sure they were stuck in there now. But I yelled any way, blind hope was better then no hope

"Takashi! Rei!"

The fire only got worse, and a few bodys began rising out of the wreckage. I'm positve they weren't crash victims. I'm sure that isn't Takashi or Rei either...

"Meet us at the police station!"

I looked all over the place to see Takashi's face in the cracks of the wreckage, safe and sound. I smile and say "When, friend?"

I heard him say 7 pm, but before he left he said "If not today, then tommorow."

If not today then tommorow... sounds like a poem I should of wrote. Something less dark.

I stepped back on the bus and sat by Takagi and Saeko, along with Hirano, and said "I guess we'll need to go to the police station. We're not going to abandon those two."

Saeko nodded "Exactly what I was thinking."

Hirano gasped and said "Me and Takagi wouldn't leave them!"

Though, he looked at the pink haired girl, who looked at him with annoyance.

Shizuka turned the bus around and drove away from the burning dead.

 **I thought I'd put out another chapter today, cause yay! I can finally make stories on here! Its been**

 **Something I've been waiting for! So, hope you like! Please review,I'd appreciate it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 escaping the cult

It was another day, I had awoken with the sun looking down on me. Yesterday felt like a dream... A bad one. The many people that died, the many body's I had to put down...

Is there still blood on me?

Feeling my button up shirt, I couldn't really feel much clean. Then again, I did go nuts over my note book. God, I scared the others...

"Your finally up."

Saeko was looking at me. My eyes only opened a little bit ago.

"Good."

I could hear Mr. Shido in the back, talking about the pride of the school and the horns of other vehicles honking. It was traffic, just like in America.

I looked back at Saeko, she was less tired looking then I still was. In fact, it looked as though everyone had gotten up earlier and did there make-up. Well, besides Khota. Who was drooling.

"Wake up, Khota." Takagi said "God, your so disgusting."

He awoke, apologized for his drool. But Saeko was still looking at me, like a machine waiting for some one to say the right key words.

"Good morning to you too, Saeko. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Takashi. I'm also worried about not meeting him at the police station. If were stuck here, then we won't be able to meet up."

For some reason, I found it kind of strange that she didn't even mention Rei. But... Its probably by some mistake.

(Some mistake that she didn't go with him.)

'Wh-what? No... Not you. Your suppose to be gone!'

(You think because you pop some pills and draw some stupid pictures to appease me would drive me away?)

'You're not apart of my head... You're not.'

"I do not like Komoroh!"

Me and Saeko got up, Mrs. Shizuka even joined in. A slight awe was around, just watching Takagi and Khota. They looked like such a nice couple. Takagi wouldn't like it if I said that aloud.

(Neither would you.)

'I don't want to hear from you. The medication should of stopped you years ago.'

(You think I was gone? Ha! Just like a healing wound, I become a scar. Only I'm a scar still aching, dear boy.)

'I don't want to listen to this.'

(Look at Mr. Shido. He's colonized his cult of teenage girls, making them at his beck and command. You want the same...)

"Enough..."

"Darkly, what do you mean?"

My eyes finally saw that Saeko and the others were staring at me. Quick! Before they think I'm being crazy...

"We get off this bus. Takashi and Rei will have to meet us on the road. We need to worry about ourselves for now."

I could hear Mr. Shido was quiet. In fact, the words he used were pointed at us.

"What are you all doing? We have to work together if we want to..."

Takagi rose up, pointing at Shido like a model.

"Thanks for the offer, but were leaving. Consent or not."

Mr. Shido had a wicked look on his face. And his cult seemed ready to make us sacrifices.

"I can't stop you if you want to go, Takagi. You were never a student of mine. But..."

He licked his lips and looked at Mrs. Shizuka. Walking through us to her.

"We need the doctor. Oh, Mrs. Shizuka. Won't you stay?"

He grabbed her arm, and smiled. I had enough of this pervert, thinking he could make us all his cult puppets.

I punched his face, his cheek waving while feeling the impact of my knuckles. He lied on the floor, looking at me. His eyes begging me to stop. His lips quivering. But I wasn't done yet.

I punched him again, his cult watching me, watching me beat there master. His eyes getting blackened, his cheeks getting bumps bigger then they were originally. And I couldn't help but want to punch his teeth out.

(Kill him. Kill him, and send a message to his followers.)

No... I wasn't going to do that. Instead, I grabbed by his collar, his ankles dragging from the ground. I said to him

"Don't ever touch Mrs. Shizuka again. Stick to raping your cult, (pig)."

I threw him to his pupils, watching him fall under there eyes.

Saeko, Takagi, Kohta, Mrs. Shizuka, and I left the bus, walking through the stopped cars. I looked back at the others, I felt pretty good for standing up for them. Even Mrs. Shizuka gave me a smiling glare. Boy, I felt like a hero.

That was easily rectified.

Those things swarmed us like fly's, except these flies could bite. And I had no weapon to fight them off.

Saeko was doing what she knew best, and that was gracefully killing them with her wooden sword. Blood splattered to the concrete.

Kohtas weapon clicked empty, he was out of nails. Four of us unarmed is not a good thing...

Mrs. Shizuka looked at 'those' things, frightened by there presence.

"Maybe we should of stayed on the bus..."

I turned to her, and remarked

"I don't think Mr. Shido would let us back on, after what I did."

I puored my bag out, looking for a weapon. Something! Anything! Wait... My knife! I always carry a knife to sharpen my pencil. Home teaches a lot of things...

I grabbed it off the ground, the stainless steel shining from the suns glaring light, and then there was me.

I charged at one of 'them', putting my knife through its lower chin. This time, I could pull it out. I could watch the blood flow.

"Khota!" I yelled.

The guy was backing up, I couldn't believe that. He looked back at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Get by the others! Keep them..."

We saw someone on a bike, gliding up the sky. Right above us... Its them! Takashi and Rei! There okay!

"Khota, catch!"

A small hand gun was caught in Khotas hands, he looked at it in awe. I swear, he'd love the south.

"Yes!" He shouted "Yes!"

He pulled the trigger, a bullet flying and hitting one of them.

I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. "Holy shit!" I cried, as I watched the motorcycle land on the last undead.

The group was back together! Undivided, and stronger.

Rei ran up to Mrs. Shizuka, and hugged her. Those big boobs were like a big pillow. A huge pillow.

"What a coincedent to see you here!"

I coughed a bit, and said "that's A coincidence."

After our little "welcome back party" we needed to discuss something else. I saw Rei and Takashi were tired. They must of been running all night. We need to find a place to stay.

I pulled out my phone, the battery dying. But the time was 4:08, daylight wouldn't last long.

"Guys,"

Takashi and the others looked at me.

"We need to find somewhere to stay. It won't be safe to be in the dark."

Mrs. Shizuka jumped up, all excited. She had something to say too.

"Darkly! My friend lended me a key to there place! We could stay there!"

Takagi looked at her, a gleaming eye of curiosity glaring at the blonde.

"Is the house your boyfriends or something?"

Mrs. Shizuka shook her head rapidly.

"No, no! Nothing like that! Its just my girlfriends place! She gave it to me to take care of!"

You know, from all the hentai I watched, I could imagine her in a maids outfit. And other stuff. But I shook my head, and said

"That sounds like a great idea! We should go there!"

"I should take her on the bike," Takashi said "she'd be safer on the motorcycle."

Mrs. Shizuka was hesitant. She looked at the bike, but looked back at me. I came over to her.

"Mrs. Shizuka, what's wrong?"

"I... I would feel more comfortable riding with you."

... What? Is this for real? She looked into my eyes, and I could feel her breathing. Takashi was looking at us, just like the rest of them.

I had to say something, though.

"Uh... Takashi..."

"I'll watch the others. You should come back and tell us if its safe to go."

I nodded and took Mrs. Shizuka off to the road, looking for her house. She wrapped her arms around me, holding on tightly.

"I wish I had taken a break from driving last night. I feel so tired."

I thought she was still driving. After we had an argument with those guys on the bus, she still didn't take a break. She's stronger then she let's on.

"Close your eyes. I'll wake you up when we get there."

She sighed in surprise, but never the less she leaned her head on me. I know she's a school nurse but... Never mind. I should be focusing on the road.

The dust flew from the tire, on the pavements I stride across. If I could keep them safe, I would.


	4. Chapter 4 the apartment

The apartment was almost a fortress, a place of operation. A fence around the walls, and a door that could lock. Well, its a fortress enough to keep 'them' out. They were swarming outside the gate.

It was good enough for the group, too! They got to the place at an hour. I had to meet up with them, though. That's when the place was swarming. Mrs. Shizuka must have been doing something to draw them in.

We got on the front porch, the door was locked.

"Mrs. Shizuka! I'm back!"

I could hear her coming along the halls of the apartment. Her feet still in those heels.

"Coming!"

After the clicking stopped, the place was opened up to me and the group. And OH MY GOD! The place was so awesome!

"Welcome!" Mrs. Shizuka remarked, and damn. I felt welcomed.

The night was coming, and it was nice to get those clothes in the washer. And it was definitely nice to wash my long hair. The thing was still carrying blood.

The shampoos smelled wonderful, and the conditioner was going to do its job. Oh, it was nice taking a bath...

"Hurry up, Darkly! You've been in there for years!" Saya yelled, exaggerating.

But... Eck. She's right. I need to get out of the tub. I arose from the bubbly waters, and stole the robe from the bathroom. Cause my clothes were still in the dryer.

I opened the door. Takagi walked past me, saying "took you long enough, idiot."

Saeko gave a slight smirk, as Shizuka giggled and followed the others. And Rei? Oh, just like Takagi, except she was quiet about it.

The living room was a place I could imagine each of us sitting around, laughing and just socializing. There a great group of people, and I thought of that the while in the tub.

Coarse,usually while in the bathroom, I'd... Well. Do the natural. And you'd expect that with all those women. But I couldn't. They were on my mind to a point where I couldn't even do that. Plus,I didn't want them to hear:

SPLISH

SPLASH

SPLISH

SPLASH

SPLISH

SPLISH

ahh...

I went to the laundry room, to see if my clothes had dried yet. But... They were in the basket still.

I went up stairs, to see what Khota and Takashi were doing. They had wrenches and crowbars to a steel dresser.

"Hey guys... What are you doing?"

Khota looked at me, his face hiding a smirk.

"Imma... Mrs. Shizuka said her friend worked in the military, or something in government."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I think there's some weapons in here."

The doors pulled open, Khota fell on his bottom and gazed upon the long barrels of those guns.

"Holy shit!" I cried.

Khota held one of the weapons in his hands, almost drooling all over the thing. I think Khota was American in a past life.

"You can't get stuff like this in Japan! No, you can't!" He raved. "You can buy this in bits and pieces..." And went on about some customized gun. I don't know.

I'm not a good American.

Suddenly, it was time to fill these guns with bullets.

"Hey, Darkly," Takashi began "you should get pants. And clothes. Your..."

I was sitting down and, yeah... I could see them, too.

I went to laundry room, again. The dryer was done, and my clothes were still in the basket. Still, I had to fold those clothes. I came in here in the first place.

They all had the smell of Cherry's. And those girls were giggling really loudly, I almost feel curious. Hmm... Should I check on them? No... I peak at them enough as it is.

Ah. My clothes feel so warm. The girls were done in the baths and I went to see the other guys.

"How's the guns comin' fellas..."

Mrs. Shizuka was on the bed, her lips kissing the cheek of a nose bleeding Hirano. Her only clothes were a towl. Her bottom was... Well, a fine one.

Her lips smiled brightly, and drunkly, over to me.

"Darkly!" She said, putting her arms around me. And there was a hand sliding down

"Mrs. Shizuka!" I grabbed her hand, as she giggled herself silly, while looking dizzy. "There's a time and place for things like that. I don't think this is the place."

She began to throw a fit "but it'll never be the time! Its always sad, and ugly out there! Its never the right time!"

Khota and Takashi stood up, there expressions were telling me every thing:

This is awkward. We'll give you space.

Her teary, red eyes looked up to me. Her whimpering lips said "Darkly, I... I..."

"Mrs. Shizuka, you shouldn't. Your not thinking clearly right now."

"Call me Nekonome."

I... I don't know what to do. She has been drinking, I can clearly see that. But... She's offering herself.

"Nekonome, I can't take advantage of you like this. I wouldn't feel right..."

Her lips were wet, her tongue dancing in my mouth. Her grasp tight and her body warm. And falling.

She fell to the bed, and began to snore. I just stared at her body, like it was a painting. The fine curved lines and the round breast...

I need to check out side!

The sky was dark, but the stars were out. Those things outside were distracted, hunted the bridge where the living still our. And I guess the dinner bell was rang when the sound of a fire arm was shot off.

I didn't think they'd be safe for so long.

As I went down stairs, I could hear the sound of food sizzling in a pot or pan. And it smelled pretty nice, too.

Takagi was asleep on the clutch, and Rei & Takashi were upstairs. Oh, Hirano? He was around here somewhere.

Saeko was the one cooking, she had some food cooking and was stirring, while I just sunk my head into the fridge. A whole abundance of food, this friend of Nekonome knew what to get.

"I'm so glad there's food. I haven't aten since yesterday."

"I haven't really eaten much, either." Saeko said.

I closed the fridge, a can of rip off Pepsi in my hand. And... I saw Saekos ass.

"So... I folded the clothes, you know."

She laughed "I know. I just didn't feel like putting any on. After all, were safe here."

She grinned at me, and turned back to her food. And bent a bit towards my direction.

"You fight well, for a man without training. I've been training since I was ten. You fight like a savage animal." Her face turned to me, licking her lips "I like that."

She continued to stir her food. As I was about to head out to the front, she said "I'm also greatful that your watching over us. Especially after you just met each of us yesterday."

"Oh... Well, I really want to keep you guys safe. I'd be a terrible friend if I just sat around."

After that, I went outside. The senseless moaning seemed to of come back, and Khota was holding his gun in hand.

"There back aren't they?"

The shining of the glasses turned to me, and nodded. I sighed.

"Let's go to the balcony. We need to see how many there are."

 ** _{I'd like to say, Parkerthomas, your pretty awesome. I'm glad I could get some people to read this story of mine. There should be more OCs for H.O.T.D! And I'm glad you said something about the romances. I feel like this might of been the boring part of the story [all be it, some sexual stuff] but the second chapter will have blood, and Alice will be apart of the group! So will Zero! And the romances narrowed, but what will Darkly choose? The warm heart of the nurse? Or the violently passionate student? Stay tuned!}_**


	5. Chapter 5 again and again and again

They swarmed like roaches. They didn't know what they were swarming, and some were still coming back. But there were plenty in front of the fence.

Takashi made it up, joining Khota and me as we watched 'them'.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Khota had been watching those things with the binoculars we found, and he handed them to Takashi.

"We got company."

In the distance were the cries of a shotgun, joined by a scream. Someone must of thought he could handle them all on his own. A man banging on the doors of strangers screamed as well, fleeing like he did.

Takashi saw something, the stillness of his face and the focus he had, like a hunter watching his prey. Or a pervert watching some girl undress. Either one works.

"What do you see?" I asked him.

He handed me the binoculars, letting me look.

A man held the hand of his child, a young and light purple haired girl trying to keep a tight grip of her fathers hand. I could see his face, sweat dropping from his forehead, his eyes full of red veins.

The gates of another apartment opened, the creek led a few of those things to the noise but not a lot.

The front door was lit up, but not a welcoming thing was felt. I could feel his fist bang on the door, only to feel disappointment when the lights turned off.

His crowbar raised, receiving the flash of light from the front porch. And a knife to the gut. The little girl watched her father bleed through his shirt. I... I felt sick. They stabbed him like an animal.

(Your lying. Your lying to yourself. Just to feel human)

'I have no time for your bull shit. I have to do something.'

(You keep telling yourself that. You keep pretending to care, you keep thinking you can, or even want to, protect these people you call friends. )

I looked at Khota and Takashi, as we each felt the same in our call of duty. We had to do something.

"Takashi, can I borrow your bat?"

"Why? We should both go." He responded.

"Takashi, I think it'd be better if only one of us goes. It'd be quicker. And someone has to keep everyone safe."

"Hey guys!" We looked at Khota, who was firing off his sniper "could you hurry? If were going to save the little girl, we should probably get on that."

Takashi looked at me, his glare was almost spiteful but not trying to say "you piss me off."

"Fine. I'll make sure you have a way to get back to us."

I ran downstairs, Saeko tried to stop me, but I brushed against her shoulder lightly.

"No time. There's a little girl in need."

From all I could hear from her, she said "okay. I'll keep this place safe."

The door flew open, shoes marking the pavement. I opened up the gates. Those things looking around like they have a pair of working eyes. They wouldn't know what hit them.

I swung that bat, skin was peeled on it, and the stain of some weird stuff. Its not blood...

"Urk!" It cried.

I ran past its fallen corpse, trying to get to the other house that's been swarmed. Those things were in my way, but a fine gentleman gave them a good bullet to the head.

Bullets broke through the wind, and some numb skulls.

The way to that little house wasn't far. The gates so close. I ran, despite the many of 'them in my way. There mouths open wide for a meal, but got a bat to share there faces instead.

Teeth flying, the others began searching for me, but I had made it to the lit up walls of that apartment, where the little girl was. I could hear her screaming.

"Leave me alone! Please!"

I looked to her direction, one of those things had her cornered. I held my bat high and yelled

"Get away from her!"

It turned to my direction, and felt its face smashed in. Blood splattering, on my leggings, on the girl. But I continued till I knew it was dead.

"Look behind you!" She cried.

I turned around, one of those damn things jaws were close to me, but one quick swing led to its jaw going to the other side of it's face. And then the bat was used like a hammer. Again. And again. And again.

Blood poured like a broken fountain, over the grass.

I could hear the little girl gasping, and as I looked at her... She gazed at me with fear.

(I think you just traumatized her. Heh heh.)

'I just saved her life. If anything, I taught her there just a bunch of bullies.'

I ran to the gate and closed it, those things trying to go through the gate but not even trying to rip it open.

The little girl watched me, waiting to see what I'd do next. I came over to her, and lended her my hand. We were eye level, when I crouched down. Her eyes were almost tearful, but curious.

"My names Darkly. What's your name?"

She looked at the bodies, almost unconcerned about me asking for her name. I think I might of spooked her a bit.

I sighed,

"Sorry you had to see that. Let me help you up."

She looked up at me, only to take my hand. She was still smaller, but not as small as the dog she had. It began growling at me, but I smiled at it anyway. The little girl still looked at me curiously.

"My names Alice." She finally said. Though she cocked her eye at me and said "is... Darkly really your name?"

I was staring at the top of the front walls while I was talking to her.

"Not really. That's just what people called me back in America."

"America? Your from there?" She asked, all excited.

I looked at her, seeing her face lit up. "Yeah! But its nothing like Japan. Well, it probably is now."

I crouched down to her level again, trying to have eye contact, all though I hate eye contact.

"My names actually Freddrick. Its the name my father had."

Alice looked away from me. Her eyes darken. I could tell she didn't feel like talking anymore. I looked at what she saw.

His body lied on the wall, the blood still dripping through his shirt.

I felt like something was trying to stab at me from the inside, I felt something trying to lurch out. I don't know how to describe it, but I feel so...

I could see everyone of my families faces in Alice's father. My moms... My dads... My brothers... My sisters. Janey's face was more pearcing. I know she would be trying to help out in the states, and thats what scares me.

But it scares me worse that my entire family is... Is...

(Let's kill those people in the house! I know you want to, they deserve it. Leaving poor, sweet Alice to die... They deserve to be beaten, clubbed to death!)

'What would that accomplish? Alice's father is dead, no amount of innocent blood spilled for vengeance will make that any better.'

(Innocent?! Innocence was lost when the dead rised! Everyone's a criminal. Everyone is scum.)

'Just like us?'

(Nonsense! We're better then scum!)

'Whatever. You want to kill more then those things do. Explain to me how its nonsense.'

Alice began tugging on the sleeve of my long shirt, she pointed to her father and said

"Freddrick... That mans my daddy."

I walked over to him, his tired eyes closed, but I could tell he couldn't truly rest. There were some clothes hanging on a line, a few sweater vest. I grabbed one and pulled it over the deceased man.

Alice watched, as I grabbed a flower, and handed it to her. She looked in surprise.

"Your dad was a good man. A brave man. He... Died trying to keep you safe." That was enough to make her cry. She dug her face in my shoulder, tears staining my shirt.

Her sobbing was loud, but I could understand why. I could understand bitterly. I let a tear fall down my cheek, and only that single tear.

Her little dog looked up at me, watching with sympathetic eyes. Yet, he cared for Alice more. And that's what he needs to do. Care for her more.

"Alice... I know your sad right now, but I need to get you out of here. I have some more friends and they can make us safe."

She wiped some tears from her eyes, sniffling. She said "okay."

I picked her up and put her behind my head. The little dog jumped in my arms and the only place I could carry him was my shirt.

I got up the walls using two boxes, the walk ways thin but thick enough for me to keep balance.

"Hang on tight, Alice!"

I jumped to the other wall, and began walking a bit faster, I use to do this on things less tall. Those things were slightly reaching for me, but not in the right direction.

A few minutes in, Alice says "Freddrick, I have to pee..."

Oh no...

"Do you, Really really need to go?"

She nodded "yes."

I sighed, "okay. Go ahead. I peed the bed a lot when I was younger. Sometimes on purpose."

I felt something warm go down to the back of my pants.

"And I had a puppy too. He use to pee on me."

She giggled. I'm glad I made her feel a little happy today.

"I never did any of that."

"Well, you wont tell anyone will you?"

"Nuh-uh." She said. And giggled a bit more.

"Good. I'd hate for the others, or anyone to know. But your a friend. So its fine."

She was silent, but I could hear her. She was going to say something.

"Are we really friends?" She asked.

"Yeah! And I don't make a lot of friends, which makes you one of the first."

She looked at the hungering bunch of things below us, moaning and trying to grab us.

"Hey, Freddrick? Aren't those people down there scary to you?"

I looked at them for a bit, there teeth chomping down on the air, threatening me almost.

"Oh, maybe a little." I said, with the slight charm I had. Well, what I think I have.

Still, she giggled more.

A hand grabbed my ankle, trying to pull me down. Its grip strong, but I used my other foot to stomp it off.

"Dear god!" I said "you do that again, and I'll come down there and stomp a hole in your face!"

Alice shivered a bit, but I meant it. The dog licked my chin,but I dug my chin in my neck, almost running to the other wall. I jumped to the other side, and there was very little dead over here.

I jumped down, and made a run for it. Those things heard and began to follow, but they weren't quick enough.

The road was lit by the street lights, blood was becoming quite the decoration. There were many more of 'them' on in the distance. The way to Shizuka's apartment.

"Oh man..."

But that's when I saw it. A big, tank like vehicle running down those things and standing atop of it was a half naked Saeko and a gun firing Khota.

Khota Almost looking like Rambo...

Those wheels began to slow up and Saeko jumped down from atop the vehicle and began fighting off those things. And a few heads popped, thanks to Khota.

I ran to the car, and got Alice in there.

"Everyone," I began "say hi to Alice and her dog!" And then I joined up with Saeko.

She was still beating the crap out of a few of them, but I came in with my bat.

Swing high, someone use to say. And man, on of those things had an upward face bleeding all over its neck.

Saeko looked at me and smirked.

After we killed a few, we joined the others and made our way out of there. The roads our escape.

I heard someone sniffing around. A nose hunting its scent.

"Someone smells like pee." Takagi said.

Alice looked at me, waiting to see what I would say. Hoping I wouldn't tell on her.

"Uh... Well... Alice's dog peed on me. I had him on my back. He really wanted to go. Can I get a different shirt?"

{I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought there needed to be some blood and all kinds of things. Jees, this chapter has mood swings.

Now, ParkerThomas, the reason I didn't go all harem with the last chapter or the whole thing was because I knew the girls wouldn't go for that. Rei and Saeko were jealous of each other when Takashi did it. And that's what Takashis kinda been doing.

But, the development is coming! We'll see who Darkly gets and what spirals from here. I'm still trying to put a twist on these things. Something different sort of, at least.

So, tell me what you think and feel, and I'm glad your reading this story. You don't know how happy it makes me!}


	6. Chapter 6 Valley of the Dead

I awoke with the others, Rei and Takashi cuddled up. They seemed to of found it a lot easier to cuddle while they sleep.

Takagi and Khota were on top of the vehicle. I heard Alice up there, too. She was singing a song about a boat. Oh. Row, row, row your boat.

Nekonome was driving. I knew she couldn't of been use to driving on the right side of a car. It would be understandable. But she drove like she normally would.

Now where's...

Saeko was on the floor of the car, in my lap and not in the Santa way.

"Saeko!" I said, trying to shake her awake.

Her eyes opened slowly, and once she saw where she was... She sat up and looked up at me, drooling from her mouth.

I tried to make it something to laugh off, but I was more nervous sounding then calm.

"You... You must of passed out or something..."

Great excuse.

"Darkly, its okay. I know I couldn't of done... That."

She got in my face, her eyes not so tired and not so... Well. Saeko.

"But if it were to happen, well... Would you mind?"

"I should check on the others!" I impatiently blurted, getting up on the roof of the vehicle.

The sun was glaring, blocking my sight almost. But then I decided to look at the others, who sat patiently. Waiting for the car to reach the other side of the water.

Takagi looked at Khota, almost like she was seeing if he was paying attention to her.

Seriously, they would make a great married couple. The smart husband, the pretty wife. Though, Takagi would kill me if I said that aloud. Khota would get all red and his nose would start to bleed.

The though put a smile on my face.

Takagi looked at me, she had something to say. And it seemed personal.

She sat besides me, glaring at me as if I did something wrong.

"I didn't do it."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice sounded annoyed and curious, though o think she was holding back on the annoyed. Huh.

"I don't know," I answered "I just knew you wanted to talk about something, maybe blame me for something."

"Oh. Well... I do."

She held her two glasses in her hands, like a girl would when it came to waiting at her own door, waiting for the boy to do something.

'Wow, I watched Hitch way too much.'

"Darkly... Remember the first day we met?"

"...yeah...?"

"You said all those nice things to me, things that I never heard from anyone else..."

"What do you mean, Takagi?"

I knew exactly where she was going with this. She was the first I saw of this group. I wanted a friend, maybe more. I might of bargained for more if I thought it would go so well.

"You... Said I was beautiful. I want to know if that all was serious."

I felt kinda annoyed. She could of asked me this when we were at the apartment, or maybe while everyone was asleep.

"Takagi... Can we put this off, for awhile?"

Her eyes got squinty, annoyed and angry.

"What do you mean, can we put this off?! What's wrong with now?"

"I don't feel comfortable doing this in front of others."

She groaned, but she dropped it. "Fine. But I want answers when we get to a safer place."

I nodded, and went back inside the car.

I sat by Nekonome, who seemed to avoid looking at me. She kept her eyes on the water, which seemed to be about ridden over.

"Hey, Neko."

She barely gave me a look. She just said "good morning."

I felt confused. But then, I remembered they were all drinking yesterday. This must be one of those things that happen when people make... Regretful decisions.

"Are you okay?"

"Um... Yes! I'm just driving."

"Did..." I began to think, trying to figure out if she regretted what she said to me that night. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. That was it.

I looked back at the others, who seemed deep in convo. Except for Saeko. Who began to look at me with some devilish glare. As much as she is... Desirable. I had to know of Neko.

I looked at Shizuka, even when we finally made it on land. I still wondered.

"Neko, about last night..."

"Don't." She said. "I was drinking. I... Didn't mean to act like that. Your a student, I'm a nurse. Its... Unprofessional."

Of coarse it is. It always is.

"So...?"

She just continued to drive.

I didn't know what to do or say to that. I was even shocked to discover how I felt about her. The feelings were right before me, and I knew them. But I hardly believed them.

I fell for a teacher. What was I to expect? Maybe I should agree to be with Saeko...

I decided to sit on top of the vehicle while the others sat in the car. I know, I know. I'm being emo and all that. But I felt like I needed some time to myself. To write something.

I... I wanted to write something nice.

Even when they would get dressed, I would not emerge from my words, my pictures, my ideas. My... Memories. It had begun to feel like a piercing dagger. It had begun to feel like something was swelling inside of me.

My pencil was fine and the tip of it sharp. My sketch pad in my hands, the pages felt the wind. But the wind wasn't strong enough to take these pages from me.

I wrote, and I wrote. I wrote words that I pinned with thought, yet to very little affect. It seemed so meaningless. It made me feel... It...

Those things were in the road, they were listening. Acting like they could watch us, but that was a blind man's lie.

I hit the roof of the car, and yelled "turn the car! Turn the car!"

I picked a bad time to get depressed...

I felt like they were trying to shake me off the vehicle, my hand holding onto the side of the car tightly. Sketchpad in my right hand. Another road led to them. Great...

"Turn the car!" I yelled. "Turn the car!" And another path avoided.

I crawled back to the top, my fingers palms red. The flat top of the car was... Not a good hold. Yet somehow, I grabbed the clutch of the sky window of the vehicle.

The only way was down a valley full of them... A valley full of the dead.

"Ah shit..."

They began hitting them like roadkill, or something. There just wasn't anyway for them to avoid these dead bastards.

I looked down, trying to keep any blood they had left from my eyes. I also tried to keep that... Odd stuff they had too, from my eyes. If there's gonna be a mess, it won't make me blind. It might disgust me, though.

I could feel the tires skidding, the bodies pushed away, and the vehicle get slower. I looked up, to see a net had blocked the way. If ever I saw a net, I usually hated it.

First, it was the net I got caught in during my stupid schools senior prank, the second was the net full of fish, and now... Its gonna be the one that stops us from safety.

Ah shit is something I'd repeat.

The car slid to the side, and as it hit the net I was thrown off.

I fell on my back, watching the car stop finally.

Those things were coming my way. Our way.

"Guys?!" I cried.

I was worried something happened to them. Like... They all got dead? No, no,no... Don't think that. See! There's Takashi!

"Were fine! Here, catch!"

I felt the fine steel of a shotgun in my hands, the rounds full, and its probably gonna pack a punch.

(Good.)

I aimed, the head was grey and the hair was damaged and disgusting. Decay is a bitch, and so is karma.

Blam!

Blood exploded over those other things, as the corpse finally died like it should of. One was getting close to me, don't expect me to let it near.

I don't want it near me.

I pulled the trigger, another round and another corpse put down. I began to press the trigger profusely, because I wanted to watch these things die. Again and again. (Till I could bath in there blood!)

There were so many still, and Saeko finally came and joined the fun. And Khota did, too. I could even see Takagi and Rei with there guns, treating themselves like action stars. (Pff.)

The trigger was pulled, but no more ammo!

"God damn it!" I cried "my weapon is useless!"

I put its barrel in my hands, and began swinging it st them. Those things had busted teeth flying, blood spewing, and other stuff I didn't recognize. (Just like yesterday... Heh heh.)

"Someone! Give me another gun!"

But my command went in answered. I looked back at the others, Takagi was backed in a corner as those things found a way past us.

I ran to her. Gun held high and once I got close enough to one of those things, those things trying to hurt Takagi. I beat its head in, yellow disgust over Takagi.

She looked at me, angry. But I wanted her gun.

"You... You splattered that thing on me!" She yelled. But I didn't stop.

If anything, I was cornering her like the dead were.

Her eyes widened, and her lips whimpered with my name.

"Da-da-Darkly?"

I pulled the weapon from her fingers, the cold rifle felt good in these hands.

"(Stay out of the fight if you wanna live.)"

The gun still full. (Stupid girl.)

I pulled the guns trigger, bullets flying and the dead dying. (Blood will pave these streets! And I will kill them all!)

"No! I don't want to be alone again! I don't want to! Mommy and said she'd follow, but she didn't! And now you'll make me be alone again!"

Something snapped me from my haze, something making me realize how I... I let him win. And I've been waisting ammo like I've been waisting there chance to live.

(What? Quitting now? Of all the places, you had to stop me here?)

'I should of stopped you along time ago. I let you drag me off into a carnage that didn't even mean protecting them.'

(But... You enjoyed it. Your a monster too.)

'I'm a monster who wished he wasn't a monster.'

I dropped my gun, and tore a page from my sketchpad. The page was the most important. And then I dropped the rest. They were all pages for you, Darkly. My demon, my misguidance, my horror, you made me a monster.

(On the contrary. It was us!)

I looked over to Takashi, who fired his gun endlessly. Trying to fight off something hopeless. I walked to him, but he did not look away from his aim.

But Rei... She did.

"Darkly?"

I handed her the page, and said

"Give it to Mrs. Shizuka."

I looked at the horde of dead, moaning hungrily. And then I grabbed the gun still laying on the floor. Still laying on the blood spilt. And I grabbed it.

Zero began gnawing on the leggings of a corpse, trying to fend his friends. Like I wanted to.

"Freddrick!" I could hear Alice cry.

I didn't turn to her, I ran through the crowds of bodies, swinging the empty gun like the boken Saeko wields. Fighting my demon and fighting them at the same time. Trying to get them as far away from my friends.

"Darkly!" Saeko yelled.

After a swing of the gun, killing one of 'them' I yelled

"Don't follow me, Saeko! I have to do this alone!"

She stood far from me, in her school girl clothes. Like the day we met.

"Then I will find you!"

Getting to the steps, covered in blood and vile, I muttered

"You can try."

I beated the steel, letting the noise ring and letting 'them walk up the stairs. They looked for me. Good.

I looked in the distance, seeing that the others Did escape! Some people help them over. They were all safe! Alice, Rei, Takagi, Takashi, Saeko, Khota, Mrs... Nekonome.

(You let them leave you. Good. It is better that they don't have to carry garbage like you around.)

You suddenly brand me with names like garbage? I must be doing something right. If all you can do is simply insult me.

Saeko was starring at me, I could tell. We let each other gaze unto it was time for us to separate. And it was time I made my way to my own salvation.

{Sorry I hadn't made a chapter in awhile, I was busy planning and stuff. But any way, I needed to do something to get me going. So I... Cut some ties. But, some ties can be rebound. But then again, I lied about there only being Saeko and Mrs. Shizuka being love interest. I didn't forget about Darkly flirting with Takagi that first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!}


	7. Chapter 7 the Darkness inside

{So, were here. ParkerThomas, I got an answer for your question, but I thought I'd save that for another chapter, and let Mrs. Shizuka answer that. So, a bit late with this but here it is. Hope you enjoy.}

The sun was falling, the Sky's blue color fading to a yellow and purple. I walked the streets with that empty gun in my hand, and the feeling I left the horde with.

I had no idea where to go, maybe somewhere with a few guns and ammo. Or maybe just someplace to sleep.

There was a mountain full of stairs beyond me, very little dead men in its way. From what I know, the stairs could lead to a temple. Or a mall.

I walked up this lonely place, the stone made stairs still strong, even after the Apocalypse had destroyed everything in its path.

I could remember the stairs I sat upon, before it all happened. I was... Drawing. Drawing pictures to satisfy the one I hate. But then I met Takagi. She was one of those women you'd meet and fall for. In the moment, I mean.

But after that, I felt the impact of the students of Fujgima. There fear was more destructive then the apocalypse, though. They wanted to kill anyone and everyone just to live. Even there friends.

I met more of these people I would of called friends. Especially Mrs. Shizuka Nekonome. Then again, if I think about it, her names Marikawa. That's what I read on her name tag. But she still responded to Nekonome. Huh.

The courtyard of this temple was clean and silent, not even a fighting monk. Still, I don't think monks are as tough as they look in the movies.

Stepping on the clean slates, I could feel that who ever was here last took care of this spot real well.

The sky was dimming, and this was a place as good as any to rest. If not better.

I opened the doors, a loud creek and a slow opening. I was looking inside a place of worship, yet the worshippers were gone. Only me and the silence.

(Only us.)

I shut myself in, I knew they would come at some point, those things. They would walk the courtyard, searching for meat.

I grabbed the katana on the mantle, its blade sheathed in a blue hard iron. It was supposedly adorned with something holy, I would think. If it's in a temple, then that's what it was.

I unsheathed it, and looked at the steel. It was decorated with images, of cherry blossom leafs and green beads. It was a blade probably to do some ritual. But when I would use it, it would see blood.

I lit the fire place, and sat by it for warmth. I couldn't help but think of them. Alice, Takashi, Rei, Khota, Takagi, Saeko, and... Mrs. Shizuka.

I keep thinking of her, and it really hurts. I don't believe I've ever felt such a feeling before. But... I didn't want to think of that. Today has been rough. I would feel better if I would just close my eyes.

I sat on the floor, and I closed my eyes. I watched what dreams would come to me.

¥...∆...¥

The winds were cold and bitter, I could only see that within my classroom. The frost touched the windows, though barely reached inside.

I was... Drawing someone. It was different form the stuff I'd do. It was a portrait, a woman's. She was someone I knew while I was in America. She was sorta nice to me, till she saw what I was always drawing.

The portraits eyes widened without me even touching its eyes. It was frightened.

The pictures she saw... I didn't mean for her to see them. But she did. And she walked away from me. I hate these kinds of dreams.

But I felt two of these fingers under my chin, and they pulled my view to her. I looked at her again.

Her eyes brown, like the day I first saw them. Her hair fallen to her shoulders, how she always left it. And she still looked like a hipster.

Her lips curved. I could feel her pulling me in, and I could see her looking at me as if I satisfy her. What did I do to deserve this?

We kissed, in that classroom. Although I know this is a dream, but how can I leave? When the one who left me so long ago was there, right before my very eyes. Kissing me.

She lifted her lips from mine, and we looked into each others eyes. But then she faded away, and so did the class room.

There was the darkness. He was the one who took it all away from me. We looked the same, but he wasn't the same as me. He wanted me to suffer, to appease him.

"Come on, Freddrick!" He yelled "you know you had fun causing the blood shed. Don't tell me you want me to leave."

I yelled back "Get out of my head! You took everything away from me! You took her away from me!"

But he laughed at me, and said

"You really care? After all this time? You find a group of pretty girls to like you, yet you still want her? What will Mrs. Shizuka think?"

Oh man, he's right. I gave her that... That letter.

"Besides," he continued "you won't survive without me. Come on. Let me out of this cage again. Come on."

I shook my head, and looked at him. He just smiled.

"Fine. I'll just let myself out."

"What?! No!"

He flew out of the darkness, and left me within, like it was a cage. Though, it was my cage now.

¥...∆...¥

He awoke, in the temple. Darkly's eyes were horrifyingly satisfied. He smiled, and he held the blade in his hands.

"So this is what its like to have control."

He laughed, letting the blade out of its sheath. He walked out of the temple, to find a group of men armed and dangerous.

"Look," one if them said, pointing at Darkly. "Its some punk ass kid. What do we do?"

Yet Darkly had a better solution for that. He always did.

He ran the man through with the katana, blood dripping from the steel edge. The man gagged, and lost his breath.

"Jesus Christ!" One of the others cried.

Darkly laughed and said "let's do this."

He could hear someone pull a trigger, a shotgun round almost hit Darkly, but the aim of the shooter wasn't that great. Darkly smiled.

He threw himself at the gun man, and stabbed him too. The holy weapon felt blood, like it was suppose to.

"Khito, no!" One of them shouted.

Darkly yelled back "dine in hell!"

The man watched the boy run at him, the man tried to hit him with the steel pipe, but got his hand cut off. The middle aged man cried out in pain, grasping his wrist.

But Darkly had more to deal with. Better armed men.

One with a knife came at him, but Darkly raised the katana up, putting it through the knife mans skull. And he twisted the blade.

He looked at the other men, gasping in fear. Darkly said to them "hope your blood is curdling."

He threw the blade out, it flew through the air. Like a paper air plane. Except, it landed in the forehead of a man carrying a machete. Blood spurted everywhere.

There was another one, but he ran off.

The last man was the one without a hand. Darkly knew it. Darkly wanted him to watch.

He turned around to see the man held the shotgun of his friends in his last hand. And he pulled the trigger. The recoil was stronger only using that hand. But Darkly ran the katana into him, and pierced his heart.

The man coughed blood, but Darkly began to stab into him more and more. He looked like a major stab victim. Hell, he was.

Darkly laughed. The clean temple slate was covered in the blood of his kills. Darkly laughed. He finally had the joy he was looking for.

He felt his stomache. He could feel it bleeding, He could feel the hole. That bastard got him.

¥...∆...¥

'What the hell? What's this pain? How...'

I could feel the wound was warm from someone's shot. I was bleeding. I was hurting. I think... I was dying.

I saw the bodies everywhere. They were men's bodies. They were stabbed, cut, and bloodied. I could see some were stabbed once, some were stabbed multiple times. A man had his had cut off. He had a shotgun in his one last hand.

I held the katana, responsible for this. But now I was lying in a puddle of my blood, and there's too. I don't know what's going to happen. But that's when I could see them. Those things. They must of heard the battle, because now there here. Seeking blood.

They walked towards the temple. But I had to get there, and get inside before they do. Before I'm trapped out here.

I got up, the wound ached, but I had to get there. I walked as fast as I could, although something was telling me to lie down, and let them have me. As brave as I've acted, I'm not brave enough to let those things eat me.

I could feel my feet picking up the pace, they ran now. I was watching as the doors of the temple got closer. But so did those things.

I ran inside and closed the door, holding it shut. I could hear them pounding there hands on the door, trying to get inside. I locked the door, sliding the bar down into its place. It would hold, but not for long.

I walked further inside. I looked around, scents were burnt out but that wouldn't help me. Not in a time like this. I kept looking, looking for another room to shut myself in. Or escape through.

There was one. However, it was a storage room. All the unlit scents and such stood within, along with some food. And a few treasures to make some tourist wanna steal. But times like these... Money isn't important anymore.

I closed the door and put a barrel in front of it. Hopefully, it'll buy me more time. But... Maybe they won't even search for me. But then, I might just bleed out before they even find me.


	8. Chapter 8 memory

Sitting in the room, with all the treasures of the storage room, I waited. Destiny would grant me something, whether death by bleeding or those things trying to break down the door.

He's silent, the one that's been destroying me. I guess I'm getting weaker. I wish I had kept taking those pills to keep him at bay. But I became stupid.

Thinking I conquered my illness, I suppose you could call it, I flushed them all down. But it only lasted so long.

After my ride to Japan without those pills for so long, that only when I received them I felt a feeling pleasant. Like I didn't need them anymore.

Maybe he broke inside of my head, fixed my wires and made me feel in peace. Hiding his fingers in my brain, not moving until I stopped watching.

But now he's quiet, while I sit on the floor and bleed out.

I'm surprised he was able to avoid the therapist with things like disturbed, paranoia, and dull feelings. The last bit wasn't an actual doctors comment, but it was something that does explain why I don't really react to the dead like the others.

I act like I'm sick, and I act like I'm sad for something. But I am lying, like he said. I feel as though I should feel the way the others feel, so I pretend. But I feel very few emotions. Yes, sadness is one of the things I can feel, with excitement and joy.

But pain is what I feel right now.

It felt like I a hole, but then it felt like a scrape. I didn't know whether it was a scrape or an actual bullet wound. It felt bloodier on the lower back of my shirt.

I'm too scared to look at it.

I do remember, my father would hunt a lot. Not something I incouraged, but he left anyway. He'd always come back with a "trophy".

Yet... One day, he came back with nothing. His gun was broken and he went to his room, alone. I don't know what that meant, but he seemed worse by the days.

Mom one day took him to a therapist... He wouldn't open up. He wouldn't say a god damn.

But he told me, instead of my brother, or sister, he told me. And I always felt I was the most unliked of the family. I mean, he would argue with me the most.

He and I were in the back yard, the night cold. He... Told me he killed someone. In those woods. He didn't look clearly, he thought it was a deer, or some other animal.

He was scared. Scared of getting arrested for manslaughter. He walked through the woods, trying to find his way back out. But then he saw that guy, bleeding through his chest and just wandering around.

I thought he was just exaggerating the chest wound.

Yet, he told me tried to help, tried to be the good civilian like the ones in his TV shows. The man looked at him, but not directly. He described his eyes weren't moving a lot, but his head looked around like a camera. Searching for someone.

Yet, what I couldn't believe was the part where the guy lunged at dad, his teeth on the gun and trying to bite through.

He was a psycho, dad said. He kept at him, even though dad kept trying to get through to him.

But nothing worked.

The very moment came when all dad could do was beat the man down till he could run. Till he knew the guy wouldn't get up.

After he made it out of the woods, he came home. Where I saw him with his broken gun, holding it in his hand.

He was crying, he tried his best to hide it, but couldn't. He sobbed as I watched, I couldn't really do anything to help him. He and I never got along much, and I didn't even know he could cry or feel fear.

But I could hear him, saying something. After the soft sobbing, he was whispering something.

I knew it. He lost his nerve, and went bonkers.

Do you know what words he told me? He said something I couldn't understand, mentally. He said:

"Pale eyes. He had pale eyes. Just like it says in the bible."

I'm an atheist. So I don't believe a word written in it. But I believed my father was going crazy. Yet... Now that I've seen these things, there eyes pale and there skin grey. He wasn't crazy. He saw the end coming.

There are so many dead, another bloody slate in the worlds blood stained skin. I... I...

I began to breath. I breathed and didn't let my mind wander off anymore. The last thing I need to do now is cry like a little bitch.

The wound felt worse, but I was beginning to get used to its sting. My shirt was partially red and white. I think I'm still bleeding.

I could hear gun fire in the temple, the dead that broke in had been shot down, almost as if someone was waging war with the dead.

I got up, my wound feeling as if it was breaking apart. I could hear the gunshots coming closer, as those things gasped their last growl.

"Darkly!" I heard someone cry.

I opened the door, to see who it is. A group of men in bio suites looked at me. I couldn't see there eyes, but I could tell they were watching me intently.

Saeko, Takashi, and Khota ran through them. Saeko gasped when she saw me, holding my wound.

"Are you bit?" Takashi asked.

I shook my head.

"Why are you bleeding?" Saeko asked.

I lifted my shirt up, showing the big and bloody wound. Khota was shocked. But he remarked "it looks like shotguns recoil."

"Gee thanks..." I said. "Kinda bleeding here."

Takashi and Saeko ran up to me, holding onto me. I felt like I was getting weak. But they held on to me, tightly.

"We need to go." Takashi said "there coming! Those things!"

"Good point kid," replied the man infront of his group of biotech soldiers. "Let's head out. The vans out front. Your friend can get his wound wrapped up by the medical kit once we get there."

I watched as they dragged me through the temple, looking at them put down the dead. Some of those dead things got lucky, the gunmans aim was off and they were aten. Teeth digging into there flesh.

The doors were bursted open, there were those things walking up the stairs, some tripping and crawling on the ground, dragging themselves around.

They dragged put me in the van, forcing me to watch as those things got closer, wandering if we were going to get out.

The doors closed and the van went on. I could feel the tires bumping down the stairs, getting to the road.

I saw Saeko, looking at me with worry. While Takashi and Khota watched the road. Saeko was wrapping my wound up, while I felt like I was...

Fading.

{I feel pretty good about this chapter.

So, time for an advertisement!

Hey! Do you like... Zombies, Italian plumbers, and resident evil?

Then I got what you need!

Luigi and the Dead!

Check it out}


	9. Chapter 9 The mansion!

There was something beeping on my right.

I opened my eyes to see an ivy stand holding a bag of blood, connected all the way to my arm. I could feel the needle inside of my arm.

The room was a regular looking room with its warm colors and green walls.

"So I made it. I didn't die..."

Just then, I saw a dark pink haired woman open the door. She looked a bit like Takagi, but she was older. Still, I have to say she is pretty.

She smiled, and looked behind her self. I could hear her say

"He's awake."

And walked away as Alice ran in with her little pitter pattering feet and jumped on the bed.

"Freddrick!" She cried out.

She gave me a hug... I didn't mind. I was glad to see her too.

I saw the others come in too, Khota, Rei, Takashi, Takagi, Saeko, and Mrs. Shizuka!

Mrs. Shizuka joined in with Alice and gave me a hug I wasn't really sure I'd survive, those boobs of hers could of killed me! But I laughed and looked at her. She had a smile on her face.

"Oh Darkly! I'm so glad you didn't die! I wouldn't be able to bear myself if you did."

"Oh, Marikawa. You shouldn't say that... But hey! I have a question."

She looked at me all puppy eyed... Wow. Never thought anything like that would happen to me.

"I remember you told me your name is Nekonome. Why is that?"

She got all red and looked away with a giggle. It sounded like a forced kind of giggle.

"Oh, I uh... I use to cosplay."

"Hmm?"

"But that was before the Apocalypse and before I became the Fujimi nurse." She giggled.

She pulled out a little deal of paper. And held it out in her hands... Oh no! She's gonna read it out loud!

"But I have to share what you wrote me! Its so sweet!"

"Or not..." I said. But I don't think its going to stop her from reading my silly poem to her... Err.

She cleared her throat, oh boy... She's going to do it...

"If not today, then Tommorow. By Fredderick.

The summer night was cool,

The stars missing,

Though.

It was strange looking at the night without them,

Yet the events that had transpired weren't any better.

The stars were what made me feel happy.

I could never express myself,

For the ones I truly loved.

If not today,

When I was by you.

Then tomorrow,

When I can keep you safe

And sound.

I suppose you are my star,

When the night is pitch black.

If not today,

Then tomorrow.

Because tomorrow holds enough

To make me guess it will be better.

For us."

I heard a little chuckle from Takashi. I could see he was trying to hold back but gee... He was failing miserably. Rei was having a little smirking fit. But she did seem to like the cornyness of the poem.

Mrs. Shizuka just hugged me tighter, laughing a bit.

"Oh thank you Darkly! I really liked it!"

I was glad she liked it, but I'm still wondering about the situation back at the road. Where I had spoken to her before I had to walk away and get the dead to follow me. That, and I felt kinda sad after that.

I looked at the others and said "hey, would you guys mind if me and Marikawa talked a bit."

"Sure." Takashi said.

"... Privately?"

"Oh!"

They began to walk out "I call you guys back in later. Thanks!"

They slid the door shut.

I looked at Mrs. Shizuka and she looked at me. I fell for a nurse, and you know what? I didn't feel bad at all. She giggled as I laughed.

But I had that question still in mind. That little question still scratching at the back of my heart.

"Hey... About what you said while we were in the car..."

"I was nervous. I didn't know if you were okay with me doing what I did. I didn't want you to think I'm some dirty teacher trying to harass you. I was drinking. But that didn't mean what I said wasn't true.

I'm sorry I made you sad, Darkly. The instant I saw you crawl back up on the car to be alone, I felt really bad. And when I read your poem by myself... I could see you really liked me. Just like I really like you."

I... Didn't know what else to say. But I don't think I really needed to say much. When she closed her lips on mine, and we had our own moment.

Oh man, I missed her so much. The day we met was like the first day I saw someone too beautiful to even exist. Even if she's a professional and I'm just a student. I didn't care.

We must of kissed for awhile. And when we stopped, the two of us laughed. Yet I was glad we could be. Even though, just then... I thought of Saeko and Takagi.

I knew Saeko was feeling something for me, she made that clear. But Takagi only made things clear too little too late.

I was gonna have to talk to them. I know that. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

But I called them all back in, and we had talked. Talked about some of the things that happened while I was gone. That woman that stood at the door, that WAS Takagi's mom.

Knew it.

I was really glad to see them all. Especially after I had acted like I did that day.

"Now," I began, looking at Takashi and Rei. "What happened when YOU two split up with us?"

The two of them looked at each other, Takashi a little red. But he looked back at me and said "its... Kinda've a long story."

I smirked "its not like I'm gonna walk away if I'm bored."

I was on that bed for a reason.

He sighed "okay... Where to begin?"

{I got sappy with it, but I don't care! I really wanted to. So, we just learned that Mrs. Shizuka use to cosplay! But to tell you the truth, I actually forgot about her last name, had to google it and made a mistake about her name. But I had to fit it somewhere in the story, cause it was there.

And I may make the mansion thing a long deal for. But next chapter! Takashi's going to tell us what happened when him and Rei ran off from the bus!

And what's Saeko and Takagi to say to Darkly since they both learned he's fixed on Marikawa? Hmm... I'm probably going to be as surprised as you are!}


	10. Chapter 10 Takashi And Reis trip

{Warning: the language will be rising, so it won't just be shit or damn. Just thought I'd warn you. I hope you enjoy.}

¥...¥

Takashi and Rei had made there escape from the exploded bus, surviving a blast of flames.

Out of the smoke, one of those things attacked Takashi. But the one who used to inhabit the things body wore a motorcycle helm to keep his noggin safe.

Well, it couldn't keep him safe from the disease of the dead. But it kept the corpse from eating some fresh meat.

Rei had given a good smack to the back of the helm, piercing through to its skull. And that's how they got the bike.

And rode into an abandoned city full of noises and stray cats...

{I felt sad for the cats...}

There were fumes surrounding a car, red and blue blaring Takashi and Reis vision. That's when they saw the blood smeared on the steel made car.

The car itself was silent, but the lights were still on. And there were bodies in the seats.

They strode the bike by, and slid to a stop. Takashi could see the air wave around the vehicle, and smell the leak of it.

Though, it did make him curious. Curious if there was a weapon they could use, it was a cop car.

Rei stepped off the bike and set her heals on an unstained part of the asphalt road.

"Rei, what are you doing? There's a fume around that car!"

She looked back to him, her eyebrows bent to the center along with her pink lips frowning.

"We need a gun, Takashi! Don't be such a pansy."

Every fiber in his bones told him to get her back on the bike this instance. But he did want a gun too.

He did get off the bike like her. Only to see she already had a gun in hand. Holding it in the palm of her hand. Like a candy.

She handed it to Takashi, feeling the handgun. It was heavier then what he thought it would feel. Like in the movies, they !ake it out to be something you can easily hold. But its not just some gizmo you can use. Its a trigger to kill.

"You might need these two." Rei said, handing a bunch of bullet shells to him.

Takashi felt the blood that covered the shells get over his hand. It made him cringe.

"There still good. Even if there covered in blood."

He couldn't help but think of who's blood it could be. Actually, its just the fact that it was blood. And it looked fresh.

"Yeah... Uh... Rei, what about those guys in the car?"

There were still dark figures inside, each just lounging around like potato sacks.

"There just dead cops... Shot themselves."

As much as they would like to be surprised, its not something they aren't use to by now. After all, there was the girl that ran to her boyfriend. As he was eaten alive by his fellow classmates.

Its not pretty anymore. Not here, or any where else.

They road off on the road, the dead slowly following them by the sound of the engine getting louder.

The street lights were lonesome, all the darkness surrounding its silver stance as each tried to bring way something for all life. Even though life is fleeting.

The Motorcycles fuel was running down to empty, and the road was only getting darker. Takashi kept his eyes out for some kind of...

A gas station was in the distance of abandoned cars and lifeless bodies, its yellow colored station with promises of one hundred percent real gas hanging on an unlit sign.

The bike turned to it, riding on the asphalt and running for its liquid. That place showed promise, that's what I mean.

And the two knew that.

The bike sat by the gas tank, waiting to be refueled.

"Shit!" Takashi said "its one of those gas stations that has prepay tanks."

"You mean-"

"Yes, Rei. We have to pay the tanks for gas."

Rei watched him, waiting for him to put some money in the tank. "Okay. Then put some money in the tank."

"I don't have any money."

"What? What do you mean you don't have any money? God, Takashi. Your so irresponsible. Your-"

"Not Hisashi, right?! I'm not as good as him, am I Rei?!"

Takashi began to yell.

"What brought this up?"

"You always compare me to him, always say that I'm not him! And that's what you were saying again!"

Reis eyes were wide open, but sat with anger once her grin appeared.

"I wasn't earlier. But I am now."

Takashi rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Just give me some money to put in the tank."

Reis iris's slid down, looking at the ground. Trying to avoid Takashi's spiteful gaze.

"God damn it, Rei. And you bitch at me for not having any money... Pff."

He walked inside as Rei watched, his bat in his hand and walking into the abandoned place that was silent.

But then there came the smashing of certain objects, cash rejesters opening up by their own smashed faces.

He was having a field day in there.

There was a handful of bills inside, each dollar as dirty as the other. They were used by someone, each of them. Maybe the ones who had them before are dead now. And maybe there... One of them.

Still, Takashi grabbed the money and shoved the bills in his pocket. Filling the empty gaps of his penniless pants.

Rei screamed.

Takashi ran out side, looking for Rei. And he found her. In the hands of a man who looked American, white, and maybe in his sixties.

"Takashi!" She cried out.

"Rei!"

The man squeezed her breast as hard as he could, laughing as she groaned in pain.

"Your a good girl, aren't you?" He said. "I'd be very nice to you, you know?"

Takashi ran forward, only to see the man had his other hand wrapped around her kneck. Ready to twist it if things didn't go his way.

"Stay back, young man! Or I'll kill the pretty girl here!"

His body stopped, shooken by the image before him. The old man fondled Rei while in a dirty suit covered in blood. His smile held a pair of teeth that didn't look too great either...

"You freak!" Takashi yelled.

"Those aren't very polite words, boy. I use to be president of the united states, don't you know? Steve Burges? Don't you fucking people remember me coming to greet your leader..."

"Your a creep." Rei said bitterly as a whisper. But Takashi and the old man heard it. And the old man grabbed her neck harder.

"Your a little bitch, I could kill you! Like I had to kill all the families here that tried to kill me. All my body guards died because of them!"

He looked up to Takashi, with a grin on his lips "well, I can't put the blame on all of you. Some of them I killed myself..."

As he licked his aged lips, he showed all of his teeth... Meat still stuck in between the two up front.

"I was hungry, after all."

"You really are fucked up!" Takashi said.

Reis eyes streamed tears as she looked at Takashi. He could see she was getting scared. A sobby breath here and there, but she remained quiet.

He filled the gas tank in the motorcycle up, because the man told him to.

It was full, and Takashi looked at the old man. Going far with his obsession with Rei.

"I did as you asked. Now let her go!"

"Shut up, boy! I do as I want! Your just a little boy in my park. And I'm going to take this little girl with me!"

That was enough to make Takashi snap. He pulled his gun out and ran toward the two. The barrel placed on the old man, as Rei watched with antecepation

"Let go of my girl!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The elderly man dropped Rei as he fell, his shoulder bleeding over the asphalt.

"Heh... Your not such a little boy after all." He said.

The old man looked up at the two. Waiting... "Finish it off, tough guy. Come on. Kill me."

The two stepped on the bike, and rode off. He watched, and as the got farther away his cackle became earshot. But that was until they actually got away. They didn't hear him after they put a distance from him.

Rei held Takashi in her arms, laying her head on his back as he drove them to safety.

When they were approaching the road at day, they saw a black aircraft flying along the way. It just flew by them as Rei waved at it.

¥...¥

Wow. After Takashi told me all that, I can understand the faces they made when I asked about it. I felt especially bad for Rei, who was out of the room. It was just me and Takashi.

"Damn..." I said. They went through some shit.

"Yeah... Was that Steve actually once president?"

I pondered on the question. I didn't really watch politics much, I just did my own thing. But at one time, I did hear the name "president Burge" a lot. He seemed nice at one time. But I think after a new president was elected, he did show some crime reports...

But they weren't as bad as canobalism or rape...

"Yes, he use to be president. But that was two elections ago."

"Does America have that many freaks running for president?"

"No... Just liars. Well, did."

Mrs. Saya knocked on the door, and peaked her head in.

"Hello, Fredderick. Its time for you to rest up, you need your sleep."

"Fredderick?" Takashi asked.

"It was my name back in America. My actual name. But she's right... I am getting tired any way."

Takashi nodded as he walked out of the room. I watched the lights fade, only the monitor on. I closed my eyes and let myself sleep.

¥...¥

"Is he going to be okay?" Takashi asked.

Mrs. Sayas little smile became slightly a frown. "The bullet wound will heal in time, but that's not the big issue. He has a condition, a disorder by some of our medical professionals. But I can't state what I learned in his medical records. That's for him to tell you. If he chooses."

Takashi wanted to hear what was wrong, his friend was shit but somehow he has another condition. What? Does he have an eating disorder? He was that skinny or fat. Was it something mental?

He just walked away from Mrs. Saya, and went to his room.

The woman stood by the door, watching inside of Darklys room for a bit. It was complete darkness, but she could see his face. His eyes were closed. He was asleep.

'Poor thing,' she thought. 'Its such a sad fate to hold such a mind boggling matter internally. Like an actually demon trying to posses him or something.

Such a mistake should of been prevented with the right medication.'

She walked down the hall way, away from the boy's room.

{Hurray! I finally got this chapter up! It took me awhile to write it, but its here!

I'm super happy that thousands of people took there valuable time to read this story. Thank you all!

But I'm not done here.

I replaced the gangster man with another Oc, one that could be the antagonist... We don't know. If I do finish this whole thing and decide to make season 2, its going to take a different turn from the manga.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review, give me your thoughts and stuff if you'd like.}


	11. Chapter 11

Warning!

I was struggling with what I should do... And this is what I came up with. You saw the warning, beware of what it holds.}

I awoke to a voice in the darkness. Something laying there fingers on me. The voice was whispering, mumbling something I couldn't understand. It was a feminine voice, but I knew it couldn't of been Mrs. Saya.

"Hey." I said lightly.

The person had there head between the light of the monitor. I recognized them. The long hair that almost matched the blue vibrating light, yes. It was Saeko. I could see her looking at me.

"I was wandering if you had died in your sleep." She said, as if she was about to cry.

I felt horrorfied that she was in the room without me even noticing. Not even waking me up.

"Saeko? Are you okay? Your worrying me."

There was a twitchy grin on her face. It seemed like she was trying to hold back her emotions, though with unstableness.

She was sitting by the bed, holding my hand tightly.

"I'm fine, Darkly. I wanted you to know... That I know about your habit."

"My habit?" I said "I might bite my nails here and there, but I don't think its such a shocker. A well hidden one, but not so impor-"

"You like to kill. You like to know that you can wealed others lives in your hands. And crush them..."

(She's got you down pretty well.)

"No I don't, Saeko. The things that I did after we separated, before we departed... It was all to survive."

(You know that it was just something fun to do, right? Busting open heads... Killing people. Its what we want.)

Saeko shook her head "I understand how you feel! I felt the same before those things even showed up! And I know you did too!" She said, her hands holding my face.

I grabbed her hands and took them off my cheek bones.

"No, Saeko. Its not like that. I promise-"

"Those drawings you make aren't just for fun are they? Its taunting you, that you couldn't do the things you imagined."

"Stop, Saeko. Just stop. You don't know that."

"Then why did you throw your sketch book away? It was because you didn't need it right?"

"Enough, Saeko! I know what I did it for. You won't ever under-"

She put her lips on me, forcing me into a kiss (that I embraced) no! No I didn't!

I pushed her away, seeing her on my bed. She looked at me, her eyes haunting.

"Come on, Darkly. Let me have you. We can have lots of fun..."

She was on top of me, I couldn't believe what she was doing!

(Oh! But I can! She's a great dame! I love a girl who can kill for joy!)

"Saeko! Please! I love Marikawa. Didn't you hear the poem I wrote her?"

"The only poetry I like is the poetic last moans of the dead. Do as I say, and I won't tell Mrs. Shizuka." Her hands around my neck, I tried to resist her.

(Sure you did...)

Her grip was tighter, she wouldn't let me go even if I said no.

(You know... That's not all that was tight...)

¥...∆...¥

Takashi and Rei were in there room, Rei was half way to slumber, when Takashi shook her up gently.

"Rei. Wake up. I want to talk about something."

She turned her shoulder away from him. "No. I'm trying to sleep."

He sighed and walked out of the room. He went downstairs to the entry room, the big room they all walked in. There was a room to his left, the door open. There was light inside.

Takashi looked inside, but kept his head out of the light. He saw someone in there. He was chubby, wearing the same clothes since they escaped the school. It was Khota.

Takashi walked in. "Hey, Khota." He said.

Khota turned around, sighing. He turned back to the guns, cleaning them. Takashi looked at him, his eyes focused on the guns.

"Hey."

"What are you doing down here?"

He stopped trying to get the blood stains off from when Darkly last used it. He sighed "I heard you guys doing it, so I went down here. I was hoping Takagi would be up, but she wasn't."

"We... We weren't having sex."

Khota looked at him, surprised by those words. "Oh... Then I guess someone else is having sex. Probably Takagis mom or someone. I hope its not Takagi."

"Yeah..."

¥...∆...¥

"Yes! Yes!" She moaned "I haven't felt this way for so long!"

She was bouncy, her breast as well. Dear goodness, I felt disgusting. But... At the same time, I enjoyed it.

(You pig, you! Wink, wink!)

'Shut up... That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty!'

(Why should you feel guilty? Maybe Marikawa would like to join...?)

'No! No! I don't want this reaching her.'

She was trying to kiss me, but she kept... Moaning like a live one of them. But she put her arms around me as it was finally ending.

"I'm sorry, Marikawa..." I whispered.

Saeko looked at me, a grin across her face. "Why are you apologizing to Mrs. Shizuka? She's not here."

Her breast were supple things, round and big. They were something that tempted me just to grab them and squeeze.

"I'm glad you decided to do this," she said as she got on her tank top. "It was fun."

"I... I..." She walked out before I could even say anything.

I had hoped I could just sleep the whole thing out of my head, the memory of it, the act I did. I closed my eyes, but her breathing heavily and the moans she made, the feelings she gave me... I can't forget them... But I tried my best.


	12. Chapter 12 Question after question

The room had brightened up, my eyes opening to the sight of Takagi's mom. I don't think she knows I'm awake. Gee... I wonder if she... If she knows about last night.

"Eh... Morning Mrs." I said, not as morningly as I'd like. I was still waking up, after all.

She smiled at me, as she's been doing lately. She's been kind to me, all though I think its because she might know my condition. I overheard her telling Takashi about how she felt bad about it and stuff. A disorder I think she called it? I don't know. I hardly know what it is myself. Besides the term for it.

"How are you feeling, Fredderick?" She asked. First time anyone besides Alice called me that.

But that question...

"I don't know yet. Its early for that, isn't it?"

She giggled one of those giggles thats... Not as loud as the girls in the baths that night.

"Its one in the afternoon. Don't worry, everyone has just been wandering about. They may be getting lunch as we speak."

I wander what there will be served.

"Do you think it would be alright if I joined them?"

She looked at where my wound was, the rag was less bloody. Though, it still hurt.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing if you went down and joined them. I'll get you a pare of clothes. Your old ones were soaked in blood. Too much to be from your wound... But it doesn't matter.

I'll get you some clothes. Medium size?"

"Sure. That would be great."

She nodded and left the room.

I sat there in the room, alone with my thoughts. There wasn't much thinking done, though. Mostly me trying to shove off the fact that me and Saeko had sex while I was in a heart felt relationship with Marikawa.

(Oh please. So you fucked a chick besides that teacher. So what? No one has to know. Just shut up and act like you normally do.)

'I'm trying to keep from that. I'm trying to get rid of you.'

(Well, your doing a good job aren't you? Stupid. Do you really think you can get rid of me? Dear boy...)

'Why do you persist in this stupid game of yours? Why don't you just go away like a god damn good imaginary "friend".'

(Ooh hoo. I'm so heart broken to hear you say that. Pff. Like I care. I'm not your friend, and I'm not imaginary.)

Mrs. Saya walked in, a bundle of clothes were in her arms and she laid them on the foot of the bed. A pair of jeans, some socks, a red shirt... I think that's one of Takashi's shirts.

"I'll be outside." She said before walking in the hall way.

I slipped on the jeans, seeing as they fit perfectly. The socks as well. That shirt, however. I wondered if that would be okay.

Well, I could of walked out of there shirtless but I'd rather keep my chest under silk, thank you.

The wound hurt a bit, but that was me trying to call it less then what it was. A bullet wound that could of killed me and left me to be eaten by decaying mouths. Huh. But I made it out of there. Less skin intact, but alive.

I walked out of there, and saw Mrs. Saya out side the room.

"Follow me." She gestured as we walked the hall together.

The place was simple looking at first. But that was before I saw the window overlooking the distance and seeing the forest. A group of people were in a tent, and some other tents. But there was a man with a samurai sword.

He was big and tough looking. He looked as tough as I'd like to look.

"Who's that?"

Mrs. Saya came back and looked out the window. He killed some staggering creature. Or maybe it was some living being. I don't care which, just hoped they deserved it and didn't die out of pure anger.

"Oh, that man? He's my husband."

Shocking.

I followed her along, there was a stair case that led to the ground of the entry room. I always liked those types of stares and the elegance they had.

The dining room was around, just far from the kitchen. "I think there cooking something nice for you and your friends."

We walked into the dining room, the light came from the window. Revealing the walls to be blue. Ah, and elegant blue.

I know I used that word more then once or twice but I don't know very many words to describe such a place. How 'bout pretty.

No one but us were in the room.

"Hmm... This contradicts what I told you, Fredderick. But they'll probably be here in a little while. Please sit down."

We sat in that room, her and me. I think she wanted to strike up some conversation with me.

"Where are you originally from, Fredderick? I know America, but what part. I've visited there for business but I haven't seen each state."

"Its not as nice as the places you've probably been. But I came from one of the states down south, all though I wish I was from New York."

"I've been to New York. Me and My husband had went there. It was for business of coarse. Its a loud place, and you seem quiet at times. All though I know you have your... Issues."

"Right, that's something I needed to speak about... My, issues. Mrs. Saya, I feel uncomfortable about you mentioning my personal problems to the others."

"But Fredderick! There your friends. They care about you. Especially Takagi, all though she likes to hide her feelings. I can tell when my girl likes something. All from her child hood."

She sighed and looked away from me, almost as if she was looking through a thought bubble.

"Those were nice days."

"I understand. But could you please be discreet about it? I don't really need them knowing my noggin is loose."

"Oh Fredderick... Your noggin isn't loose. Jagged, maybe. But far from loose. You try and keep it contained and you did it well. You even stopped needing medication for it. But it came back, didn't it?"

I nodded, I didn't like that she wanted to tell me about my condition. But I knew she was right.

"Fredderick, this other name others call you. Its what identifies your illness. You kept it back by drawing dark pictures of dark fantasies and ill concepts. Your friends are going to know it someday. And your going to need to deal with it. It won't just disappear."

(Yeah, Freddy. I won't just "disappear" like the milf says. I'll probably break you open like an egg. Wouldn't that be funny?)

"...okay. I'll talk to them about it soon."

The door opened, and there was Takashi and Rei. Takashi looked at me though. And the shirt.

"Dude, is that my shirt?"

I looked down at it, like I didn't know I was even wearing a shirt. I looked up like I was surprised too.

"I guess it is. I didn't have a shirt so Takagi's mom brought me some clothes. I'm sorry, man."

He seemed okay with it. Him and Rei sat down at the table with us, though Mrs. Saya had to go to the kitchen and see if the food was done.

The three of us sat in the silent room. Some would of said awkward silence, but I thought it was nice. They were nice to see. Watching them sit in the silence with me.

"How are you Darkly?" Rei asked.

I expected Takashi to ask me that. After all, he was the worried one outside my room. But I could see he was still concerned as well.

"I'm fine, Rei. I just had to rest. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked."

"How did you get shot?" She asked.

That wasn't something I wanted to answer. I knew damn well how I got shot. I knew why too. Being stupid.

"I don't remember. It doesn't matter any way, I'm just glad to be out of there."

Takashi looked like he wanted to say something now, but I my self had a question.

"What have you guys been up to?"

Rei looked at Takashi and smiled at him. I was hoping they'd get a bit happier. Rei seemed naggy at times. But they truly looked happy.

"We've been wandering around the estate. Its so pretty here."

"Okay, I can't hold it back any longer." Takashi said.

"Taka-" before I could say his name, he asked me that question I shuddered from hearing. That question I hoped to never become apparent.

"Were you and Mrs. Shizuka having sex?"

"That's invasive, don't you think?" I said. Rei even gave him a scornful look.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But... Did you?"

I shook my head. "I was suffering from a bullet wound. A big one, remember?"

Takagi came in, her hair down. She wasn't walking with him, but I was hoping they'd be a couple by now. Oh well.

And then there came Mrs. Shizuka. A gut wrenching feel came to me, I think guilt. Or was it hunger? Maybe both. I'd prefer hunger.

She sat by me and smiled as well. I smiled back, as she made herself comfortable.

"So, Takagi. What have you and Khota been up to?"

Some of us were snickering, while she looked like she was going to go ape shit.

But Takagi was calm and said "I was in my room, stupid. I have no idea what Khota is doing."

I began to wonder why he wasn't in here. I would think he would follow Takagi.

But then Saeko came in, she had been sweating through her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, either. And she was panting heavily. She was looking at me.

I looked away, only to see Takashi looking at her. I think they all were looking at her.

"I see were all in here." She said. "I'm going to hit the shower. Be right back."

I sighed, thinking how this was going to bite me in the ass. Literally? Maybe.

But I was still wondering about Khota. Where was he at?

"You know, I think I should look for Khota. I'm curios what he's up to."

I looked at Marikawa and gave her a kiss. If I didn't know better, she was blushing. Just like I was that night we first kiss. I remember... She tasted like booze.

I walked out of the room, and went to the back part of the place. It was a big loft, as far as I could see. It was nice too. Maybe I'll draw again. Or write! I don't know. Maybe once this mess is over, I could write about this whole thing.

I heard someone come outside behind me. I turned around and saw... Oh god! Its just like I woke up just to get all kinds of questions from everyone.

"Darkly." Takagi said. "Why are you with... Mrs. Shizuka? She's a teacher or something, isn't she?"

I snickered. "Does that even matter now?"

"Its just inappropriate. I mean, she's thirty or something."

"What's wrong with that? I've seen older women who I thought were beautiful way before the Apocalypse. Mrs. Shizuka is younger then them, sure. But it doesn't matter."

She got closer, but kept her space. She looked me in the eyes and said it. What she felt and what she thought.

"Darkly, your being a pain in my ass."

"Excuse me?"

She groaned "First day we meet, you flirt with me. Then, you suddenly just want to be friends but when Saeko and-"

"Takagi, don't complete that sentence. I know what I said before. I know it. I just didn't think it would actually make you do all this..."

She shook her head and lifted her hand as to say she's had enough.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't even care. I just wanted to tell you that I didn't feel like the same."

"Good... Good. Makes it easier."

I walked away from her, further in the plant life area.

It was a nice row of plants, pretty as such. I was letting myself be distracted because I wasn't sure where to look for Khota.

Until I heard him yelling.

I ran as fast as I could, my wound aching and trying to tell me to stop. But I didn't. Something was happening and I knew why. That time he explained the gun laws here. And I knew from that, these men were trying to take his guns.

¥...∆...¥

They were trying to take his rifles and duffle bags full of guns from him, but he wouldn't budge. Not even for a better grasp.

"Look, kid. Give us the guns. Your not even suppose to have them."

"No!" He shouted "I love these guns! I'm not letting them go!"

That's when they began to kick him with some force, hurting him. Khota was strong, and he wasn't going to give away the only means to protect his friends.

"Give'm up kid!"

He was coughing from the pain, but he shook his head.

"You know it is against the law of Japan." Said the bigger one.

"Back off of him." Said a man walking into the scene.

Khota looked up to see who it was.

Darkly walked in like a brave hero of men, his hair flying like a flag in the wind and his eyes aiming at the attackers like simple enemies.

"Why don't you back off, foreigner. This isn't your concern."

"It will be once I have to get my boot out of your ass." He said.

The attackers growled at him and seemed to want to attack him. But the bigger one held his hand up to stop them.

"Brave words, boy." He said "why do you fight for the boy on the ground?"

Darkly looked at him, his eyes blue but in a dark tone. His lips still like his stare. But he said to the man,

"Mr. Saya, he's a very skilled guy, he fought off those ghoulish basterds while keeping YOUR daughter safe! If I were you, I'd be giving that man a goddamn medal."

Mr. Saya scratched his chin, wandering the American boys words.

"Interesting you would say that. What else?"

Before Darkly could say more, he heard a group of others coming, and a voice came up as well.

"He's an excellent guns men, Sir." Takashi said "he kept those things at bay while I saved a little girl named Alice."

That's when darkly saw that very girl come in and hug Khota.

"He kept watch for us and the other girls when we slept In Mrs. Shizukas apartment." Saeko said.

"Daddy, he's kept us all together with his guns. He's kept me safe the most." Takagi said. "And he will keep us all safe."

Darkly smirked at Mr. Saya as Khota and Alice came back to the group.

"Very well, young ones. He may keep his guns."

They all took his words as a victory. But the man had more words to say.

"But you, American. I know your people aren't known for there subtlety, but I'd keep your actions from profanity and... Putting your boot in the bottoms of my men."

"As long as you keep them off me and my friends, we'll be just fine."

The two shook on it, all though Darkly didn't like the tight grip of Mr. Saya.

But they all went inside for a meal. And they sat in the dining room, eating some fine meals. And Darkly sat by Mrs. Shizuka.

But after taking a few bites of his food, he began to twirl his fork. Thinking about home. He knew he was going to have to head home because of the dead rising and all of that.

He kinda wandered if he should go alone. He knew his group of friends would come willingly. But they too had families. Besides Mrs. Shizuka. Khotas family might even be alright. Even... Even Saekos.

America was probably becoming a giant viper pit by now. But it was going to be the pit he'd drag himself into. Just to see if his family is alive.


	13. Chapter 13 home is overruned

As we sat and ate, we listened to the conversation that Mrs. Saya was trying to strike up. She was talking about how Takagi use to be in ballet. That was what the shoes were for.

Nobody knew she threw them cause she didn't get lead role of some ballet act.

Takagi groaned, that was a time she didn't want to talk about I guess. She ate her meal though, sitting by Khota.

I hope those two get together. There adorable.

But we heard a knock at the door, and Mr. Saya had answered it. It was a familiar voice.

"Hello, kind sir. I was hoping you could help me and my students here. We need shelter."

That was when I realized that Rei stood up and got one of the guns Khota had and left for the room. We all followed as she stood near and aimed her gun at him. Mr. Shido.

"Rei!" Takashi called out.

He tried to go to her but I stopped him. He looked at me with his barring teeth. "What are you doing?!" He said.

"This is her problem. She has to face it and end it. Either with a bullet or not, it doesn't matter. Its her problem. We can't interfere."

The gun was on his nose, and the knife barely on his lips. Rei looked pissed. And she had a twitchy finger.

"I should kill you, you basterd. After all you did to me."

"What... What are you talking about Rei? Sir! Please get this girl off me."

Mr. Saya shook his head. "If you owe this girl after some personal crime, then she has the right to kill you."

Mr. Shido gulped his fear and looked down the barrel if Reis gun.

"I was held back. Because of you! You made all my grades bad out of a phone call! And made my dad look like a corrupt cop. YOU DID! You tried to hold me back."

"That wasn't my call! You..."

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Rei said as she aimed the gun better.

But she felt two little arms around her waist.

"Alice." I called out.

The little girl looked up at Rei and hugged her tightly.

"Please don't kill him, Rei! I'm sorry the mean man gave you bad grades instead of good ones, and that he said bad things about your daddy. But why do you have to kill him?"

Rei looked away from the girl to the man that may have a missing face. She gritted her teeth and gave him one last look before pulling back her gun.

"You know what? Your not worth a bullet."

Her and Alice walked back to us. Mr. Shido looked at me and then darted his eyes back to Mr. Saya, who seemed to of had enough of this Shittery.

"You and your group are not welcome here. Leave. Or we will force you out."

The skinny man got up and dusted himself off. He looked like he was on the urge of crying. But he walked back to his bus.

"The boy should stay with his girls." Mr. Saya said.

¥...∆...¥

The group were in Reis room, talking about there plan to leave. They were going to look for each others families.

Takashi was in doubt about his, which urged him to search. Rei was especially worried about her father. He was an officer. He could of been in the city. He could be dead.

Everyone else seemed to think there parents were fine.

Except...

"Where's Darkly?" Saeko asked.

"Wait, he's not in here?" Rei said. "He's probably in his room."

Takashi walked out of there and down the hall way. His room light was on. Takashi went over and knocked on his door.

"Hey Darkly. Are you in there?"

The door opened, and it was him. He had a bag packed up and a weapon from Khotas collection.

¥...∆...¥

"Takashi. I was hoping I'd get out before you guys would come searching for me."

"What do you mean? Why are you leaving?"

I sighed. This is why I was going to leave before they knew I wasn't at there meeting.

"Look. I have a family. You know that. And I know you do too. That's why I thought we should separate. I have to see if my family is alive. Anyone.

If I went with you guys, I'd only get a slim chance."

Takashi growled out his own words "Why? Don't you think you could help us?!"

"If I had knew any of this would of happened I wouldn't of come here, Takashi!" I yelled "They maybe dead because of my greedy choice. You fucker!"

I sat on my bed, and looked at the monitor. I heard him grumble to himself as he left.

Though, it didn't take long until I heard another come in. They knocked first. I turned around and it was Marikawa.

"Hi, Darkly." She said. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... Still a little pissed that I couldn't of seen it all coming."

She closed the door behind her and sat by me. She looked into my eyes, and I hers.

"How could you of seen it coming? No one saw it coming. Even if you were into zombie movies, I don't think you would of seen the end of the world coming."

She had a point.

"Your right, Marikawa. But there's something that bothers me. Something even worse."

As I bobbed my head down from her eyes, she asked "what's that?"

"The fact that when ever I... When ever I thought of the Apocalypse. I always thought I'd get a great group of friends. But I never though of my family. I never thought what could happen to them. I should of."

"I use to think of that too, Darkly-"

"Marikawa, I want you to call me Fredderick."

"Huh?"

I looked back into her beautiful eyes, and I said "that's my actual name. I don't normally tell many people that. Besides Alice. But I decided to tell you. Because I love you. You know?"

We kissed. It wasn't like the time she was drunk or the one night stand me and Saeko had. It felt like so much more. It was a bottomless pit that suddenly felt like it was overflowing with some worm and cozy feelings.

I don't think I felt much of anything like this. Not even once.

But gee... I don't know if I ever wanted it to end.

We stopped kissing for a moment and we were gazing at eachother once more.

I love that fucking smile of hers.

"... Fredderick. Let's do it. I know you'll be leaving. And I want to be able to have this night. Through all my years of relationships, I never met anyone as sweet as you. I've never even had this feeling before."

"I know what you mean. Yeah! Let's!"

We smiled at each other as we began taking our clothes off while kissing. It begins!

¥...∆...¥

They were like those lovers in movies and stories. Both felt like they've been waiting for a moment like this since they received the capabilities.

For Fredderick, he never really was given the choice. Some girls liked his appearance, but thought he was too weird. That and his long hair.

As for Marikawa Shizuka? She had countless number of boyfriends. A fling here and there. But she had been waiting forever. She wanted marriage. She wanted kids. She wanted all the things her friends were getting.

But most of all: she wanted someone to share her heart with.

In a healthy Society, they would of been seen as an odd couple. But even then, Fredderick wouldn't care.

She let him through, and he was something amazing. It felt right. It felt like she really wanted this relationship.

She gasped and said soft words to Fredderick, her arms around him. He could feel her breast against his chest, and her legs crossed behind him.

They were looking at each other with some vergin eyes. She was panting. And so was he. He was going to go slow for the moment. And hold her hand as he progressed.

When he would kiss her, some of her load moaning would almost be into his mouth. But he knew he was doing a good job.

When he was worried he was hurting her, he would ask. Sorta. But she shook her head.

"Harder." She begged.

¥...∆...¥

"Hey guys-" Khota came in, and I looked away from Marikawa.

The look on his eyes said it all. Especially his nose bleed. Is that a condition most Japanese guys got? Huh...

Marikawa gasped and said "oh, Jee-eeeeeeze!" She actually squealed that as we both finished. Its a tie!

"Uh! Uh!" Khota was in a state of shock. Then the others came in. And there jaws dropped.

"Jesus fucking chryst!" I said.

Marikawa giggled.

Takagi shook her head and said "Hey! Those things are out there! They've broken through the gates!"

Marikawa and I looked at each other.

"Shit."

¥...∆...¥

[Before the dead broke through]

Mr. Shido was driving down the road, driving after such a terrible meeting with Rei. He was pissed that he wasn't allowed inside the estate.

The students were upset just as well.

Shido could see the road block, and he was going to stop when he got there.

A little piece of paper was on his front wind shield.

"Now what is that?" He asked.

It was disturbing. It was someone trying to Rip off there own skin while in agony. Though the skin had a wickid smiling hole. There was a name on the corner of it. Fredderick "Darkly" Atkins.

Huh.

The bus met some collision, pulling down the bus and destroying some system that kept the wires up. Not that it mattered.

Once Shido could see, he saw blood. But it wasn't his. And in the distance, he saw the dead coming.

¥...∆...¥

I was trying to get my jeans zipped at least. My shoes were already on. Mrs. Shizuka had only her button up shirt on and we ran outside. With the group. We saw the dead getting in through the gate. It was too late to try and keep them out.

"We got to get out of here!" I said.

Mrs. Saya handed Takashi some keys "these are the keys to a vehicle we keep for emergencies. Take my daughter and get out of here."

"What?!" Takashi cried "no! I won't leave without you! You always aba-"

Her mother slapped her, Takagis cheek was red.

"M-mommy?"

"I don't want you crying. I know me and your father haven't been around for most of the time. I wish I could of been there more often then you even know. But times have changed. And so should we. I can at least get you out of here alive."

Takagi stood there, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Mrs. Saya looked at the young girl looking up at her. And crouched Down to her level.

"Alice, stay with your brothers and sisters."

The little girl nodded.

And then she came over to me. She looked me up and down.

"I see... You had fun.'

"Yes, yes we did." I stated, looking at Marikawa. We smiled like two deviant criminals.

"O-okay. Fredderick. You need to tell them. Maybe they can help. I just hope you'll do the right thing."

I nodded and saw her and Mr. Saya walk to fight with there weapons in hand.

We ran for the garage, though we had a few of those things in out way.

Saeko cut through them, while Khota used his shot gun to blast them back. A duo they were. I had a katana too, from the temple. But I thought it'd be better if I just fired off a gun from those things. I'm not wearing a shirt. And I'd hate to get blood on my chest.

Takashi and Rei lead those of us who let the two weapon experts cut a way open. We were running for our lives. And that's something I've been starting to like.

One got close, so I shot its face off. It was bloody, but it did the job. It also got on Marikawas shirt.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" She said.

But I grabbed her hand and we ran after Takashi and Rei.

The garage was open, and there was a man.

"Hey there, Kiddo's." He said.

"Its my families repairman!" Takagi said.

"Yep. I'm Roger. Came from Ameri-"

"No time for that." Takashi said. "We need to get out of here."

"Okay, okay. I see why you need to get out. I got the car good and well. Its resisted that missile that made our electronics go hay wire."

Missile? I guess that's why the lights went out while me and Marikawa were doing it.

We all got in, the drivers side was on the right side. Still makes me feel weird.

Takagi wanted the repairman to come with us, but the man rejected the offer.

"This is the only life I ever loved. I'm not leaving it for anything. Those things can come at me with all there diseased teeth. But I ain't leaving."

We left him, he waved goodbye at us and began to fight the dead.

We drove through the gates and left the estate as it burned. The whole place was swarmed with those things. It was far too late to even save anyone.

The ride through wasn't as bad as we thought, but Takashi cried on Mrs. Marikawas shoulder. I was upfront with Takashi. He was driving while his face was brooding. I was putting on one of my shirts, and looking at the road.

"So, do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" He asked.

I turned to him, he just stared down the road brooding.

"Takashi. I know I called you a fucker before, but I didn't mean it. You would feel the same if it was your family, right?"

He still wanted an answer.

I sighed. "No. Im going with you guys till I know you find your families."

He shook his head "I don't think any of our families our alive." Rei said. "At least not mine or Takashi's."

"How would you know, Rei?" Takashi yelled "just because your fathers probably dead on the streets doesn't mean my whole family is dead!"

"I bet its so FREAKING NICE to be able to argue if your family is dead or not." Takagi said. "I know mine are probably dead. Those idiots."

She continued to cry in Mrs. Shizukas shirt as we drove. It was going to be a long drive. I knew it, even looking out at the starry night.


	14. Chapter 14 in the forest

We had found a boat, not a big one, but big enough to find of of those islands Takagi told us about.

We rode it off shore and met the waves. It was silent in the ocean, besides the birds that called out for something. We were on our own.

Me and Takashi were still distant, despite the fact I apologized. He thinks I'm being a dick for wanted to go my own way to get my family. But I can't right now, were in the midst of the waves of water.

"Gee," Mrs. Shizuka said bored "I've never been out at sea before. Its not very exciting... I was hoping for something like in the commercial."

I thought this whole idea seemed stupid, after a few minutes into it. Maybe we could of drove further. But it'd be like trying to escape from danger by going further into danger.

Then again, is there at all a choice? Seeing as how the dead lead a path to destruction, I'm even chasing after the trail.

I looked far into the distance. It seemed so empty. Maybe we were lost in the oceans waves. But if what Takagi said is right, maybe we'll find the island.

"How do you know if there's an actual island in this ocean?" Saeko said, looking at the tired Takagi. She hadn't slept at all.

"My family owns the island. Sort of. My mother helped with the resources and led a group to some of it. I don't know very much, but she had a map that led there."

That sounded reassuring. No really, it did. But it didn't stop me from dwindling back into my mind.

I remember when there was this illness going around. Lots of coughing. Numbers of absences were counted at my school. It was scary, thinking about how anyone could be sick from the disease.

The irony of it now...

"Look!" Alice pointed, Zero barking after her.

We saw where she was looking, there was a shape in the distance. It looked green, sort of. But then I could see the sand colors. It was the island that was talked about. There was a house on its shore!

"Oh my god!" Takashi exclaimed. He shook Rei up, her eyes opening wide and angry "what is it, Takashi?!" He showed her the island.

"I hope there's supplies there." Khota said.

We arrived on the island, the wind blowing on the palm trees. The house before us was peaceful enough. We walked up to it, looking inside. There was a fridge, no longer working. But it seemed like it hadn't been shut off long ago, maybe just yesterday.

"There's water in here." Rei said.

"Good. At least we'll have something to drink."

I walked outside to see that Alice was playing with Zero in the sand. At least she was happy, that's not something that's been easy to get out here.

"Hey, Darkly." I turned to see Saeko. "Why don't we go see if there's anything else in the forest..."

She had a sly look about her. I didn't like that... "I don't think I'd feel comfortable with that, Saeko."

Walking by was Marikawa. She looked back at me "why wouldn't you feel comfortable with Saeko?"

Saeko's smirk only got wider "yeah, Darkly. Why wouldn't you feel comfortable coming with me? What if I needed help...?"

God damn it. She's using this on me...

"Forget I said that. I'll go with you Saeko."

We grabbed our weapons and walked into the forest, I was looking for fruit or something. But then I felt Saeko grab my hand, her grasp was soft but it felt like it was burning me on the inside.

"Let's do this..." She said, pushing me down lightly.

Why wasn't I resisting?

(Because we want it as bad as she does. Nobody else will know.)

"I thought this was done, Saeko. You said-"

She put her lips over mine, silencing my words and pulling herself on top of me. She lifted her head up and looked me into the eyes.

"I know what I said. But I just couldn't resist you. I'll be quiet if that's what you want."

She got away from my face. She went down... Oh... She's... Doing that.

¥...∆...¥

"I wonder why Saeko wanted to go into the forest with Darkly." Khota thought aloud.

Takashi stood by him, looking into nothing but the ocean view. "I don't really care."

"But Khomuro,what if..."

They looked at each other, speculating the same thing. But then in a matter of seconds, they chuckled it off. A very flat chuckle, it appeared.

"He can't possibly be... I mean, he's in a relationship with Marikawa. And they were doing it yesterday." Takashi said, trying to argue himself out of the thought.

"Yeah, I remember."

¥...∆...¥

"Saeko... Don't..."

(Don't stop. It feels really great.)

'It does, but I can't let her walk over me like this...'

(She's almost done, though! I wonder if she swallows...)

I grabbed the dirt in my hands, feeling it about to pop. Feeling it about come...

"Hmm, hmm." She lifted her face up. She doesn't swallow.

(Damn... Oh well.)

"That was tasty. Now," she took off her undeys, they looked soaked. She sat down and lifted her legs "my turn."

God damn it.

I began...

(Eating that pussy)

'Fucking god! Do you have to say it like that?!'

(I'm sorry, you fucking pussy. Maybe she should have the dick instead.)

I had to admit, her skin was smooth. And hearing her try to hold back her pleasured screeching. It was like in the porn, her sweat flowing down to her body, her face so red. And her eyes, well. I didn't look at her eyes. I was too busy.

Maybe this can work. Maybe I don't need to stop this. I mean, its not like it'll hurt anyone.

(Who gives a flying shit if it hurts anyone? It feels great, fuck everyone else.)

Suddenly, I felt it. This urge... I got up from her pedals and put my hand around her head, looking into her surprised eyes. "What are you doing?" She said, fazed.

"(What you wanted, sweet heart.)"

Oh god, she moaned so much. She even schreeched. She promised not to screech so much. But god damn... She seems to be having fun.

"For... A while I thought... Ooh... I thought you were trying to be the "faithful" hero dude." She said, sounds pretty tough to talk when someone is boning you. She'd agree.

"(No, I wasn't sure at first.)"

She smirked and we continued what we were doing.

¥...∆...¥

Takashi was looking after Alice, but she was still trying to look at Takashi too. She liked watching him. As much as she wanted to look at Darkly. But he said it wasnt serious anymore.

When they talked about it, having that conversation about the flirting. It ended with her telling him she didn't like him.

"Good," his voice echoed "it makes things easier."

What the hell did that even mean. She looked back up, trying to forget it. She saw Khota waving at her, she looked away.

Khota sighed. "Gee. Why does she have to be mean."

Takashi shrugged. "She was like that since we were in kinder garden. She also liked to keep toys to herself. Still remember that..."

Khota sighed again, looking at Takashi as she seemed deep in thought. He wondered what she thought about, maybe Takashi, she liked him. But what if... What if she likes Darkly? That almost made him bitter, why does his two friends get girls but not him?

He saw Takagi walk into the forest. If what he and Takashi thought was true, she might find out...

¥...∆...¥

"Oh god, yes! Yes!" She shouted.

But I wasn't fucking done yet. We were both sweating, her shirt ripped up on the dirt floor. She kept touching me, but I grabbed her hair tighter, and she cried out in pleasure.

"Ooh... If I knew you were going to be like this, I might've tried to get you sooner." She said, gasping her laughter afterwards.

I lowered my head to her ear, and whispered "(its happening now.)"

It felt like I was inside. It was exhilarating, feeling like I was piercing through and rubbing off inside her. I was almost there, to being almost done.

(Heh heh. I fucking love this.)

She gasped and I covered her mouth, as she screamed. She was done. But I kept going, her face sweating.

"Darkly... Darkly I'm done..." She said weakly.

But I didn't listen.

"Darkly... Da-"

"OH MY GOD!" The words were yelled.

I stopped then, turning to see Takagi. She looked shocked. She also wouldn't stop staring.

"Takagi? What... What are you doing here?" She didn't say much. She looked over to Saeko, who was bent over and dripping down to her legs.

"God damn it, Takagi! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

She looked up at me, finally. "So that's it? You'll have sex with Saeko and Mrs. Shizuka? I thought you were in a relationship with Shizuka! But your out here, in the forest... Having intercoarse with Saeko?"

I looked back at her, she was breathing heavily.

"Takagi, I didn't want this..."

"Bull shit! I just saw you continuely hump her! She even said she was done. You expect me to believe you didn't want that?"

"Fucking shit, Takagi. She forced me into it when we were at the hospital but... (I liked it.) No! No I didn't! (Give it up, Fred. We both liked it.)"

I grabbed my head and tried to squeeze him out "no, I didn't! God damn it! (Takagi knows, the jig is up. Quit lying to yourself.)"

Finally I couldn't handle it anymore. I screamed and shouted

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

I ran from them, trying to escape from them and him.

¥.∆.¥

Takagi watched as he ran, confused and scared. Saeko got up and grabbed her by the collar "Don't tell anyone about this."

Takagi shoved her back "what? That you caused Darkly to have a panic attack?"

Saeko scoffed at her remark. She was grabbing her bra and skirt from the ground "Me?! You were the one shoving your finger into his chest!"

Takagi gasped. And Saeko smirked "that's what you want, isn't it? Him to shove his-"

"Don't be a perve, bitch! I don't like him like that." She turned away, walking back.

¥.∆.¥

I was further inside, the trees were taller. I was zipping my jeans back up. I was walking it off, whatever it was. Till I saw some trees had been forced down. Like a giant ran over them.

I followed the broke down trees and saw it. A plane. Its door was broken open, and beside the hole was the American sign. This was the presidents plane.

"What the hell..."

I heard a scream back where I came from. What was going on? Was it Saeko or Takagi?

I ran back to them, knowing they needed help. I ran as fast as I could, my feet getting dirty from the mud. I felt my toes dig into the soil.

Takagi looked at me, her glasses had been nocked off and her hair ruffed up. Especially her shirt. Saeko was unconscious by her.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at them.

Then she pointed "Darkly!"

I turned around, to see him. He was bitter and sickly looking. But had a smile on his face. He just looked me in the eye. But that's when I felt it... He had put a knife through me.

¥...∆...¥

Takagi was screaming. She saw Darkly fall over and feeling his wound.

She got up and ran. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had made it to the house and saw Takashi was watching. Her ran to her and she began to cry into his chest.

He lifted her head up "Saya, what's going on?" Rei came out, along with Khota.

He shook her and yelled "what?! What's going on!?"

She sniffled and looked tried to stop crying "Some... Some older man in a suit... He... He killed Darkly!"

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Shizuka ran out, looking at her.

"He's going to rape Saeko! We have to do something!"

Takashi looked at Khota and said "bring me my gun. We have to stop him."


	15. Chapter 15 bloody hero (ending)

The two went searching for him. The man that had killed darkly and would possibly take Saeko. She would defend herself if she could, but something told him she couldn't defend herself from this guy.

They ran in the forest and found Saeko, unconscious on the ground. And far from her, Darkly. His blood spilling over the soil.

"Darkly..." Takashi said. But he looked at Saeko, and saw Khota had woken her up.

"Shes up, good. Get her back to the little house, I'll keep searching for this guy."

Khota nodded and took Saeko back.

∆...¥...∆

That's it, boy. Take me back to where all your lil' sisters are. Show me where they are.

Then Ill get to have some fun. It'll be better then when I finished Hillary.

∆...¥...∆

Khota lied her down on the couch. Saeko was still waking up. Marikawa was crying on the table as Alice looked confused.

"Khota, what's going on? What happened to Fredderick?"

Khota didn't know what to tell her. He just shook his head and lied. He didn't have the gutt to tell her what happened to Darkly. He saw it himself, though. Lied down in his own blood.

He checked on Takagi, who was sitting alone.

"Hey, Saya? Are you okay?"

She looked up and tried to look like nothing happend. "I'm fine."

"You were running. And crying! No your not."

He sat by her, she scooted away a tiny bit. But he stayed. "I... Don't know what to say. He just got stabbed, I saw the knife go through his back."

Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"If Saeko and Darkly weren't having... I mean, if they weren't in the forest, then none of this would of happened."

Khota gasped. "They were having sex in the forest?!"

"Does it matter now?! He's dead." She layer her head down and sobbed more.

He didn't know what else to do besides leave her alone.

He met Rei outside the room "Khota. Why didn't Takashi come back?"

"He went searching for the guy. He told me to bring back Saeko while he went after him."

Rei looked agitated. "We need to help him. I want to get this guy for killing Darkly. Are you going to help me?"

Khota hesitated but he agreed to help her.

They left the place and went into the forest. Only a call away from the house.

"Where did he go?" She asked. Then she heard a thump on the ground.

She turned back "Khota?" She whimpered. Standing over an unconscious khota. It was him! The man who groped her and called her little girl. Steve Burges. His scent was worse, and his smile was only more yellow.

"I missed you, little girl."

She ran at him, her pistol aimed but he slapped it out of her hand. "Clumsy." He said as he grabbed her.

"Takashi!" She cried out. But Burges grabbed her lips and cheeks like they were clay.

"Soft... Just like before."

He dropped her, and kicked her.

Takashi heard her, didn't understand what she said but knew she was in trouble.

He kicked the door down. Alice saw the burly man with a gun in his hand and saw the women in there. Especially the half naked one he left to give him his track. Mrs. Shizuka saw him, rage filling her from within along with fear.

"Its good to know I have this many of you to play with... Good." He smiled that vile smile.

Saeko ran up to him, but he hit her with the back of his pistol. Her cheek scarred. Takagi ran in, and yelled "what do you want with us?!"

He grabbed Saekos hair and pulled her up, pained tears began appearing.

"You have pussys. What the fuck do you think?" He said bitterly.

"Now, I'll have you one at a time."

Zero ran up to the man and his teeth dug inside of his leg. He yelled in pain and pointed his gun down at the dog "stupid fucking dog!"

The gun went off. Alice cried out "Zero!" She fell to the ground and cried into the palm of her hands.

"I think you'll be first, little girl."

But Mrs. Shizuka came up and ripped her own shirt open "have me. Please."

He admired her breast, held within those bra cups. He licked his lips and said "fine. You first."

He had all the girls locked in the other room, a broom smiled in the handle of the door. He began to undo his tie, and unzip himself.

"I actually like blondes..." He turned around, the glass of a cup breaking into his mouth, making a gaping hole where his cheek was. The skin flapping.

He fell on the floor as he felt the blood pour from his face.

Shizuka ran outside and saw Takashi walking to the house.

"Takashi!" She yelled.

"Mrs. Shizuka! What's going on-"

His hands were wrapped around her face and his fingers pulling her hair. She called out in pain. Burges had her and he had a gun in his hand.

"You." Takashi said, surprised and shocked.

Burges shirt was stained of some old blood and some new blood.

"Walk away, boy. I left that girl of yours. Take her and go. You won't hear of me again."

Takashi stood there, looking at him with his fingers around a pained Shizuka. She was angry, but couldn't keep him down from his scar. The other women were women were inside too, but...

He turned around and left. The man snickered and dragged Mrs. Shizuka back inside. "Ta-takashi?"

He threw her down and stood over her "there's no one going to help you now, hunny. Stop fighting and just give in."

He fell on top of her, she tried to kick him off, slapping, but he didn't fall back. He began ripping her skirt up, and her gasp for help ment nothing "let's see what's under here-"

The tip of a knife went through his fat stomache. Blood coughed out of his lips.

"You can't kill ME, MOTHER FUCKER!" the words were yelled.

Burges was pulled off her, and she looked on the back of a bloodied man, his hair long and filthy. Blood damped and a knife in his hands. His feet covered in mud and his hands blood.

"Fredderick!" Mrs. Shizuka cried. But he didn't turn back.

He looked down at Burges "You wanna fuckin try that again, you piece of shit?" His knife dragging down on Burges gut, a mark of blood followed it down to where his belt should be.

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry!" He cried out like a child.

Darkly looked up at him, his eyes dark and brooding "you shouldn't of tried to kill me, and you shouldn't of tried to take my women."

The fist in holding the dagger lifted up and punched Burges in the face. "Look at that! More blood! But you know what?" He put the knife on the scarred cheek. "Let's make this bigger."

The wound became a carving, carving up to his ear and slicing it up in half. The man screamed and tried to fight Darkly off, but he was too weak.

"You like putting your dick where it doesn't belong? Let me help you-" Darkly was pulled off him, Khota had him.

"Let me go, you asshole!"

"You've done enough, Darkly! Stop!"

But Darkly hit his face with his elbow. Khota fell back and Darkly landed on the man and began stabbing his chest till he could hear a crack.

"Please... Stop... Stop! Stop! Sta-" his chest was cracked open and Darkly dug his hands in his chest.

Khota began to puke and Shizuka just watched in horror.

"Are you dead yet?" Darkly asked, his lips curved into a smile. The man was silent.

Darkly raised his hands and let the blood fall on his face. He was laughing as it hit his lips. His laugh slowly disappeared, and became a cry as he put his two bloody hands on his face. Crying into the blood.

The tears fell down from his palms, there water like appearance colored in bits of blood.

And when he let his hands fall, he just looked around and saw it.

The blood, it was every where. He thought the other had token over and killed them all. His friends. That he didn't save them, but rather killed them too.

He cried aloud like a child who lost his pet. Shizuka crawled over and turned him tapped him on the shoulder.

Khota dragged himself back and was in shock. He saw Darkly turn to her, his eyes wide and red because of the crying. His lips formed "Marikawa?"

The two embraced, his face dug in her shoulder as he sobbed.

Takagi and Saeko broke through the door, with Alice coming out of the room too. They saw it all. Mrs. Shizuka held Darkly in her arms and let him cry.

Takashi and Rei ran in, armed with guns. But they saw the same as everyone else.

§ §

¥...∆...¥

"I'd rather not speak of this, but you know something is already up with me. So I think I should spill it." I said.

It had been a week after I killed the rapist ex-president. My wound was treated and we found a bunker on the island.

Buy when I got better, I knew I needed to tell the others.

"What? You mean your weird disorder?" Takashi asked.

"To call it that just makes it less then what it is." I sat down with the others, in a chair that hadn't seen use since now.

"Its an illness I had been facing since I had been around. A voice had been telling me what it wanted me to do. It wasn't too bad at first, I was just being an ass and picking on others. But... It got worse by the years. When I was a fifteen.

They were walking down the road, just minding there own business. I called out to them, like I was in pain. He was a good man, too. He took me to his house, where his family was.

He looked for some kind of aid, but before he could I killed them all. Even... Even his kid."

They looked at me, horrified. Alice wasn't in the room, so she didn't hear this.

"I left the house, taking the knife with me. I dropped it off somewhere after I learned what I did. The voice in my head just laughed at me. Said good job Freddy boy.

He's Darkly. He told me that was his name. And we were best friends once. But parents found out that I was messed up, never learned about the murder of the family.

I took the pills and they helped.

It might be schizophrenia. It might be a personality disorder. I don't know, no one actually knows. But the test I was given, people said I had personality disorder. Nice a minute ago, being shitty the next.

But... I can't call it that. Because its another person that is in my head, trying to take over."

They looked at me, eyes wide and scared looking. But Marikawa hugged me and said "I know that wasn't you, Fredderick. That was him."

"Yeah..." Takashi said "that wasn't really you, Dar- I mean Fredderick."

After that, they all knew. I felt like I was naked infront of them. But I knew it was better now. I felt it lift from me, and his power wasn't as strong. But it wasn't over yet.

I didn't know when it would end. But I was stronger now.

I don't know where we're going to go from here, but I guess I'll stay with them till I know what I'll do next.

{This is the end of H.O.T.D Darkly. I hope you enjoyed the journey as it went far, it got dark in the end. It was sexy at the begening but it got all wrong. Thankfully, a bloody hero came and saved them.

I don't know if this is the end of Darkly's journey, but him using that name isn't happening anymore.

I bet some of you will have some things to say, like this was fucked up. But... I thought it was better then the actual last episode. And besides, I knew where Burges was going to be. I couldn't of just left him back.

But thank you for reading! I really appreciate your patients and your support, I tried to do this story as awesome as I could.

But this is it... For this part of the story?

I don't know.}

The end.


End file.
